O Mais Improvável
by Marck Evans
Summary: Eles se descobrem apaixonados. Mas como contar a quem sempre odiou que seus sentimentos mudaram tanto? O que dá mais medo, o sim ou o não?fic slashConcluida!
1. Default Chapter

Esses personagens infelizmente não me pertencem, e todo mundo sabe de quem são. Essa fic é slash, se não gosta, não leia. Simples assim.  
  
Se gosta, ou tem mente aberta para algo diferente, leia e mande sua opinião.  
  
Eu queria agradecer demais à minha beta Ptyx, valeu! Acho que se você não tivesse betado eu nunca teria coragem de publicar.  
  
Você voltou, e eu nem sei como  
  
Hogsmead – 10/08/2003  
  
A primeira coisa de que Severus Snape tomou consciência ao acordar, antes mesmo de abrir os olhos, foi do braço do amante passado por sua cintura e da respiração dele às suas costas. Nos últimos cinco anos, havia sido sempre assim. A cama de casal no centro do quarto deles era enorme, mas eles sempre dormiam agarrados um ao outro, como se tentassem recuperar o longo tempo perdido  
  
Muitas discussões tinham encontrado o fim assim, na incapacidade de dormir longe um do outro. Muitas vezes, principalmente nos primeiros tempos, quando ainda se adaptavam às enormes diferenças de personalidade que havia entre eles, as últimas palavras antes de dormir tinham sido: - Vem cá, me abraça. Eu ainda estou zangado com você, mas eu te amo. - Nas poucas noites que eles, por alguma razão, passavam separados, nenhum dos dois conseguia dormir direito. Snape costumava ler até à exaustão quando tinha de dormir em Hogwarts, mas mesmo assim, por mais cobertas que houvesse na cama, acordava sentindo frio.  
  
Ele se espreguiçou, e voltou a se aninhar nos braços do surpreendente amor de sua vida. E com um suspiro baixinho, voltou a prestar atenção na janela a sua frente.  
  
Quando haviam construído a casa, ele fizera questão de um quarto grande com muitas janelas; num arroubo de imaginação, seu amante construíra para eles um quarto que ocupava todo o último andar da casa, com janelas em todas as direções. Havia uma cama descomunal , sofás, estantes baixas repletas de livros e objetos mágicos, mas nada que obstruísse a visão das janelas — nem mesmo o guarda-roupas havia sido admitido no ninho. Em um dos cantos do quarto, havia uma escada que levava à parte de baixo da suíte; lá ficavam a sala de roupas, o banheiro e uma sala de estar de onde se tinha acesso ao resto da casa. Era uma casa que refletia a personalidade original de seus donos.  
  
Severus escolhera o lado leste da cama como seu. Era a única cortina que sempre dormia aberta. Snape era madrugador, ao contrário do amante, e muitas vezes via o nascer do sol dali, exatamente como hoje, deitado de lado com seu amor abraçado a ele, e ainda dormindo.  
  
A primeira coisa de que Sirius Black tomou consciência ao acordar, antes mesmo de abrir os olhos, foi do cheiro de Severus e do calor do corpo dele encostado à sua pele. Faro quase canino, era o que Severus costumava dizer.  
  
Ele deslizou a mão pela barriga do outro bruxo e murmurou, sem abrir os olhos:  
  
-O sol nasceu?  
  
-Está nascendo agora. Como a cinco anos, Sirius.  
  
Um calor bom aqueceu a alma de Black com a memória evocada por Snape. Hoje eles completavam cinco anos juntos.  
  
-Como na nossa primeira noite. – Murmurou o animago, passando o nariz pelo pescoço do amante.  
  
-Sim. – Severus levou a mão de Sirus até a boca e beijou cada um dos dedos dele – O sol nascendo para nós novamente.  
  
-Vem cá.  
  
Severus abandonou a contemplação do sol nascente para se virar de frente para Sirius.  
  
-Sabia que eu amo você, Severus Snape? – Sirius depositou um beijo suave nos lábios de Severus.  
  
-Eu sei. E eu amo você, Sirius Black. Mais do que eu mesmo consigo imaginar.  
  
Uma necessidade urgente do toque do outro tomou conta deles, seus beijos se tornaram mais profundos, suas mãos percorriam os caminhos conhecidos do corpo do parceiro e eles se entregaram mais uma vez ao prazer de se amarem.  
  
Hogwarts – 20/09/1996  
  
Gina Weasley estava parada em frente ao professor de Poções tentando manter a calma, enquanto ele lhe mostrava a sala, no canto menos utilizado das masmorras de Hogwarts, que ela deveria limpar sem usar magia. Era mais uma detenção injusta de Snape. Ele andava ainda mais amargo do que costumava ser, e Gina sabia que reclamar só a faria ter outra detenção no dia seguinte e perder outro treino de quadribol, justo no ano em que a Grifinória precisava ajustar o novo trio de artilheiras. Portanto, tratou de fazer a tarefa o mais rapidamente possível — e o mais bem feito também, pois não podia dar desculpas ao Seboso, ou ele diria que a tarefa não tinha sido executada a contento.  
  
As costas da garota doíam quando terminou de limpar a sala e, recolhendo o material, dirigiu-se ao encontro do Professor Snape para esperar a inspeção dele. Não havia andado nem dois passos quando ouviu um barulho em uma sala mais ao fundo. Era como o som de um corpo caindo ao chão, e depois o silêncio. Sacando a varinha, Gina foi se aproximando da porta fechada da sala, e testou a fechadura, que estava trancada. Por um instante a garota hesitou quanto ao que fazer, mas bom senso nunca fora a marca registrada da Grifinória mesmo:  
  
-Alorromora.  
  
A porta se abriu, revelando uma sala vazia, escura e empoeirada. No meio da sala, um homem caído. Gina se aproximou. A única luz vinha da varinha dela. Quando chegou perto o suficiente, a garota estacou com o choque.  
  
-Sirius!  
  
No final de junho, o animago caíra através do Véu da Morte durante uma batalha no Ministério, e todos, sem exceção, o acreditavam morto. E agora ele estava ali, com a respiração fraca, aparentemente inconsciente e gelado. Mas vivo.  
  
Gina se lembrou de Snape. Apesar de desagradável e de não gostar nem um pouco de Sirius, ele era da Ordem, e estava perto. Gina usou um feitiço para tirar Sirius dali e o levar até à sala que havia acabado de limpar, onde havia um sofá grande o suficiente para acomodar o bruxo. Ela o cobriu com sua capa e saiu correndo para procurar Snape.  
  
Foi uma Gina assustada que invadiu a sala do professor de poções sem nem mesmo se lembrar de bater.  
  
-Senhorita Weasley, o que...  
  
-Venha comigo, professor, aconteceu uma coisa incrível. Ele está ferido, eu não sei o que é. – Ninguém em seu juízo perfeito interrompia Snape. – Venha ver. Nós temos de avisar Dumbledore agora.  
  
Talvez fosse o tom desesperado da garota, talvez fosse a aguda intuição que o mantivera vivo diversas vezes, mas Snape reagiu rápido e, agarrando uma caixa de poções curativas, acompanhou Gina pelos corredores das masmorras.  
  
Enquanto corria atrás dela, Snape ouvia a garota tentando colocá-lo a par do que estava acontecendo, de forma não totalmente coerente.  
  
-Eu ouvi um barulho na outra sala e fui ver. Ele está vivo. Oh Merlin! Vivo! Eu o trouxe para cá e o cobri. Ele está tão gelado, professor. Dumbledore e Harry precisam ver isso.  
  
-Ele quem, garota?  
  
Eles haviam chegado à porta da sala que Gina limpara. Ela escancarou a porta e apontou para o mago no sofá.  
  
-Ele.  
  
-Black! Como pode ser!  
  
-O que a gente faz professor?  
  
-Vigie a porta, não deixe ninguém que não seja da Ordem se aproximar. – Snape pegou uma serpente de prata no bolso e, com um toque da varinha, murmurou. "Dumbledore".  
  
A rosto de Dumbledore surgiu após alguns segundos flutuando no ar com uma expressão preocupada.  
  
-Sim, Severus. – o diretor de Hogwarts sabia que Snape nunca o chamaria usando aquele canal se não fosse muito urgente.  
  
-Localize a sala onde eu estou, Diretor, e venha urgente, não tem como eu lhe explicar isso.  
  
Momentos depois, Dumbledore saiu da lareira com Fawkes pousada no seu ombro e se deparou com Snape, que lhe apontou o sofá.  
  
-Sirius! – até mesmo para Dumbledore aquilo era muito surpreendente.  
  
-Ele está vivo, diretor, mas não me parece nada bem. A senhorita Weasley o encontrou.  
  
Dumbledore se aproximou de Sirius e executou alguns feitiços curadores que fizeram um pouco de cor voltar ao rosto do animago, mas ele ainda continuava inconsciente.  
  
-Severus, vou precisar da poção revitalizante mais forte que você tiver.  
  
Com a ajuda de Snape, o Professor Dumbledore fez descer pela garganta de Sirius a poção verde-escura que Severus tirou da caixa que trouxera de sua sala. Recostando o bruxo desmaiado novamente no sofá, Dumbledore pediu:  
  
-Cuide dele, Severus, enquanto chamo Minerva.  
  
Pela lareira, Dumbledore disse a McGonagall onde estava, o que acontecera e pediu-lhe que buscasse Harry, Rony e Hermione e os trouxesse ali. Severus sentara-se em uma cadeira próxima ao sofá onde Sirius estava. Só agora, passado o susto, percebeu como se sentia.  
  
Um vazio que se abrira em sua alma no dia que Black caíra através Véu, e que só agora ele percebia existir, parecia estar preenchido novamente. Desde quando a "morte" de Black o incomodaria? Desde quando Sirius Black faria algum tipo de falta para ele? Confuso, mas sem demonstrar o caos emocional que começava a se instalar em sua mente, Severus ouviu Sirius gemer baixinho. Antes que pudesse chamar o diretor, Black abriu os olhos e, olhando para ele, perguntou:  
  
-Snape?! Mas o quê? Onde... onde está o Pontas?  
  
-Calma, Black. Professor, ele acordou.  
  
Mas antes que Dumbledore chegasse perto, Sirius desmaiara novamente.  
  
-Ele chegou a falar algo, Severus?  
  
-Me reconheceu. Parecia um pouco confuso e perguntou pelo Potter.  
  
-Sim, claro, Harry.  
  
-Não, James Potter. Ele falava como se esperasse ver o Potter quando abriu os olhos.  
  
-E o que ele demonstrou quando viu você?  
  
-Surpresa, eu acho. E um pouco de confusão também.  
  
Nesse momento, a Professora McGonagall saiu da lareira, seguida por Harry e os outros. O garoto se precipitou para perto do padrinho e perguntou a Dumbledore:  
  
-Ele está vivo, professor?  
  
-Sim, Harry. Bastante fraco, mas, sem dúvida nenhuma, vivo.  
  
-Mas o que houve?  
  
-Isso, meu rapaz, nós ainda não sabemos. Ele chegou a recuperar a consciência por alguns momentos. Acredito que vá se recuperar e poderá nos dizer o que houve. Por favor, deixe Sirus descansar, Harry. Acredito que é o que ele mais precisa agora. Gina, por favor, tranque a porta e venha nos dizer o que aconteceu.  
  
Depois de narrar como encontrara Sirius, Gina acrescentou que o tirara da outra sala por causa do frio, mas também por causa de uma sensação ruim que ela tivera lá dentro.  
  
-Gina, você percebe o quanto temerária você foi? Era Sirius, minha criança, mas podia ser outro ser qualquer. Mesmo assim, acho que sua coragem o salvou. – O Professor Dumbledore parecia ter uma noção do que acontecera. – Você trancou a porta? Muito bem. Vou examinar a sala depois, mas antes precisamos cuidar de Sirius direito.  
  
E Dumbledore se pôs ao trabalho. Era impressionante. Transfigurou o sofá em uma cama de hospital, enquanto McGonagall, que entendera as intenções dele, transfigurava as cadeiras em uma mesa alta, onde Snape pôs a caixa de poções. Devolvendo a capa a Gina, Dumbledore evocou cobertores para a cama. E materializou uma poltrona ao lado da cabeceira de Sirius.  
  
-Sente-se, Harry, vai ser bom ele ver você ao acordar. Minerva, comunique- se com o Remus, ele está na casa de Sirius com Charles Weasley e Tonks. Diga-lhe o que aconteceu e peça que venha o mais rápida e discretamente possível. Tonks e Charles devem informar os outros membros da Ordem e marcar uma reunião para amanhã à noite. Apesar de ser uma ótima notícia, recomende máxima discrição. Meninos, vocês voltem ao dormitório e descansem bem, vamos precisar de vocês amanhã. Gina, oficialmente você apenas se demorou cumprindo a detenção. Rony e Hermione, se alguém lhes perguntar, digam que se tratava de uma noticia sobre a família de Harry, e que ele teve de ir para casa. Agora vão.  
  
Quando os quatro saíram em obediência a Dumbledore, ele criou mais duas poltronas, e indicou uma delas a Snape.  
  
-Sente-se, Severus. Acredito que ainda precisarei de você aqui, essa noite.  
  
E a lenta passagem do tempo começou. A cada meia hora Harry ajudava Snape a dar a Sirius um pouco da poção verde. O que parecia um desmaio profundo foi aos poucos se tornando um sono pesado. Até que Sirius acordou novamente e encontrou o rosto preocupado de Harry.  
  
-James! Não... você não é James... – Sirius estava fraco e ainda parecia confuso. – Você é Harry. Merlin! Eu estou vivo? – Ele tentou sorrir. – Achei mesmo que havia visto o Snape.  
  
-Sim, Sirius, você está vivo. – Dumbledore se aproximou da cama.  
  
-Professor Dumbledore! Onde estou? – Sirius fez menção de se levantar, mas foi impedido pelo mago mais velho.  
  
-Em Hogwarts, meu filho, em Hogwarts.  
  
-Então era aqui que eu caía.  
  
-Caía, Sirius?  
  
-Sim. Caía. Numa sala escura e fria. E depois era sugado de volta. Eu não conseguia sair da sala. Na primeira vez, gritei e bati na porta; eu não podia aparatar ou abrir a porta, eu não sei da minha varinha.  
  
-Descanse, Sirius, depois conversamos.  
  
Mas Black parecia precisar falar sobre o que acontecera.  
  
-Então eu fui sugado de volta, voltei para perto de James e Lily. Vi seus pais Harry, falei com eles. Eles diziam que eu tinha de voltar, e eu continuava tentando, mas sempre caía na mesma sala. Fui ficando fraco, era cada vez mais difícil voltar, e cada vez eu era sugado mais rapidamente. Então eu caí na sala escura e desmaiei. Eu sempre desmaiava quando era sugado de volta. Quando acordei eu não vi James, vi Snape.  
  
-A Gina tirou você da sala, Sirius. – Harry estava pasmo com a história. Se a Gina não estivesse ali, naquele exato momento, Sirius teria morrido.  
  
-Tome essa poção, Sirius. – Depois de falar baixinho com Severus, o professor Dumbledore agora apresentava a Sirius uma poção azul clara. – Você vai descansar agora. Harry, fique com ele. Eu e o professor Snape vamos verificar a tal sala. Mandei chamar Remus, Sirius; ele, assim como Harry e todos nós, vai se alegrar muito com a sua volta.  
  
Snape acompanhou Dumbledore para fora do aposento, sentindo, pela primeira vez na vida, um alívio por ver Sirius bem. Era confuso sentir-se assim, assustador mesmo, mas ele decidiu analisar seus sentimentos depois. 


	2. Noite de Chuva

Noite de Chuva  
  
Hogsmead – 10/08/2003  
  
Duas horas depois do amanhecer, Severus deixou Sirius adormecido no quarto e desceu para as dependências sociais da casa.  
  
Em algum momento no mês anterior, Sirius o convencera a darem um almoço para comemorar a data. "Só alguns amigos." Sirius dissera.  
  
-Estupidez a minha, é claro – constatara Severus quando a lista de convidados enfim ficou pronta. – Onde um Grifinório diz "alguns amigos", eu digo "uma multidão de loucos".  
  
Mas o que estava feito, estava feito. E é claro que Sirius iria dormir até quase a hora dos convidados dele chegarem. Se dependessem de Sirius, o almoço seria uma enorme bagunça. E foi pensando nisso que Snape desceu as escadas.  
  
-Bem feito para mim. Quem mandou eu me envolver com um cachorro lambão – resmungou ao entrar na cozinha.  
  
-Bom dia, meu senhor – a voz esganiçada do elfo saudou Severus.  
  
-Bom dia. Sirva o meu café da manhã. Como vão os preparativos desse bendito almoço?  
  
Enquanto tomava café, Snape se inteirou do que os elfos já haviam feito. Como era verão, e o tempo estava quente e seco, mesas haviam sido espalhadas no jardim. Milagrosamente estava tudo dentro do previsto, e os elfos experientes nesse tipo de coisa estavam dando conta de tudo.  
  
-Estarei no escritório lendo a correspondência. Se houver algum imprevisto, me chame. Às dez eu venho supervisionar os preparativos.  
  
As relações entre bruxos e elfos haviam mudado nos últimos cinco anos. Os dois elfos da casa eram livres, mas Severus acreditava na linha dura com elfos e alunos, e nada mudaria isso. Os elfos eram livres, tinham salário, roupas, eram tratados com formal educação, nunca eram castigados, mas seguiam os rígidos padrões de disciplina do Mestre de Poções de Hogwarts. Havia muito poucos diante de quem Severus se abrandava.  
  
Antes de começar a ler a correspondência não pôde deixar de implicar com Sirius. E, como sempre que provocavam um ao outro, usou o sobrenome:  
  
-Black, são oito e meia. Acorda.  
  
-Snape, o almoço é ao meio dia. Deite aqui comigo que eu acordo.  
  
Sirius nem mesmo abrira os olhos, a voz cheia de preguiça. Mas Severus não esperava mesmo que ele se levantasse, e desceu com um meio sorriso divertido para o escritório, onde começou a ler a montanha de cartões de congratulações. Dentro do cartão de Draco e Harry, um dos poucos não cantantes que eles haviam recebido, havia uma nota breve de Draco.  
  
"Vou fazer o que me pediu. Eu e Harry chegamos às 11:30 para  
ajudar você com a invasão."  
  
-Black, são dez horas. Acorda.  
  
-Snape, o almoço é ao meio dia. Deite aqui comigo que eu acordo.  
  
-Você ainda tem de tomar banho, e eu tenho que checar o que os elfos estão aprontando.  
  
-Se você for lavar minhas costas eu levanto.  
  
-Vê se cresce Black. – Era difícil para Severus manter o tom sério, eles adoravam se provocar desse jeito. Era um jogo que quase sempre acabava na cama. Mas não hoje, faltando poucas horas para terem a casa invadida.  
  
Sirius girou o corpo, ficando de frente para Severus, apenas um lençol de seda negra cobrindo partes do seu corpo. Era tentador; ele sabia disso e provocou.  
  
-Venha me tirar da cama.  
  
-Eu conheço você, Black. Se eu chegar a um metro dessa cama, nenhum de nós sai dela.  
  
A risada de Sirus acompanhou Severus escada abaixo:  
  
-Você está fugindo, Snape.  
  
-Retirada estratégica, Black – respondeu, rindo, já na saída da sala de estar.  
  
Mas às 11 da manhã era hora de uma providência.  
  
-Black, são onze horas. Acorda.  
  
-Snape, o almoço é ao meio dia. Deite aqui comigo que eu acordo. – O animago repetia a ladainha para provocar Severus.  
  
Sirius estranhou o silêncio e a falta de resposta à provocação. De repente, luz e som o fizeram pular na cama. Severus fizera todos os cartões cantantes se abrirem no quarto, e escancarara as cortinas com apenas dois movimentos de varinha. A varinha de Sirius estava na mão de Snape, o que impedia Sirius de se defender das mais de 20 canções diferentes, cantadas bem alto, e ao mesmo tempo. O terceiro movimento da varinha de Snape materializou um balde flutuando em cima da cama.  
  
-Você vai levantar para se lavar no chuveiro ou quer água aí mesmo, Black? – A sobrancelha erguida, os braços cruzados no peito e a distância segura que Snape tomara indicavam que viraria mesmo o balde de água na cabeça de Sirius.  
  
Rindo, Sirius se rendeu e levantou. Passando pelo amante, lhe deu um beijo no nariz.  
  
-Chantagista. Vai ter troco.  
  
-Vou aguardar ansioso. – Severus olhava apreciativamente o corpo de Sirius, que se encaminhava nu para o banheiro. - Draco e Harry vão chegar mais cedo.  
  
-Mas ainda acho que dá tempo de você lavar minhas costas – convidou Sirius, parado à porta do banheiro com um ar que só podia ser descrito como angelicalmente safado.  
  
A resposta que ele obteve foi o balde descer do quarto e pairar sobre sua cabeça.  
  
Severus estava na sala com Harry e Draco esperando Sirius descer.  
  
-Quantas pessoas meu padrinho convenceu você a convidar, Severus?  
  
-Perdi a conta. Mas sei que ele chamou todos os Weasley e seus consortes e filhos, Albus, Minerva... ele pretendia que eu convidasse todos os professores de Hogwarts, mas acho que consegui demovê-lo disso... Remus e a esposa, Olho-Tonto, e sabe lá quem mais.  
  
-Isso é que dá a gente se envolver com alguém da Grifinória – disse Draco, olhando brincalhão para Harry, e recebendo um selinho nos lábios.  
  
-Bom dia, meninos. – Sirius abraçou os dois ao mesmo tempo.  
  
-Até que enfim! – deixou escapar Severus.  
  
-Sou um colírio para seus olhos. Não é verdade, Snape?  
  
Mais que acostumados às provocações do casal mais velho, Harry e Draco se afastaram para deixar Severus procurar e corrigir imaginárias incorreções na roupa de Sirius.  
  
-Você é um tormento para minha vida, Black. Isso sim.  
  
Quando Severus acabou de arrumar o já impecável traje de Sirius, surpreendentemente sem ouvir nenhuma vez o amante dizer que isso era desculpa para ficar passando a mão nele, Black pediu:  
  
-Harry, você e Draco podem ir recebendo os convidados no jardim, por favor? Eu preciso trocar duas palavrinhas com Severus e nós já vamos.  
  
Antes de poder perguntar o que estava acontecendo, Snape teve seus lábios capturados num beijo apaixonado.  
  
-Feliz aniversário, Severus. – Sirius escorregou um embrulho nas mãos do amante e se afastou para observá-lo abrir.  
  
Era um fio de ouro branco com uma estrela de cristal negra.  
  
-É lindo, Sirius, obrigado. – Ele beijou Sirius e lhe entregou seu presente. – Eu pensei realmente em comprar uma focinheira para você, mas achei melhor isso.  
  
Um cordão de ouro com pequeno relicário em forma de cachorro. Quando Sirius abriu a jóia, viu dentro dela uma pintura de um nascer do sol.  
  
-É perfeito, meu amor.  
  
Hogwarts – 04/06/1997  
  
Sirius estava parado à sombra das árvores da Floresta Proibida em sua forma canina. Na noite escura, sem lua ou estrelas, seu pêlo negro era a melhor camuflagem. Um leve ruído fez o enorme cão erguer as orelhas. Farejando o ar, identificou quem se aproximava. "Severus." Ocultou-se melhor e esperou o outro bruxo se aproximar. Quando Snape estava bem próximo, deu um ganido baixinho para que ele o encontrasse, e foi andando mais para o interior da Floresta.  
  
As vestes negras de Snape eram uma camuflagem quase tão boa quando o pêlo de Sirius. De qualquer forma, colher um ingrediente raro para poções justificaria a presença de Snape na Floresta a qualquer hora.  
  
Quando tinham andado o suficiente, Sirius voltou à forma humana.  
  
-Você é confiante demais, Black. Se mostrou antes que eu me identificasse, poderia ser qualquer um usando uma poção de Polissuco.  
  
-Boa noite para você também, Severus. A poção não altera o cheiro da pessoa, não enganaria um cachorro.  
  
Snape se sentiu embaraçado. Ser identificado por Sirius pelo cheiro era perturbador demais, um pouco erótico até. Severus vinha lutando desde setembro com a crescente atração que Sirius exercia sobre ele.  
  
Ninguém percebera ainda, mas desde que Sirius voltara e vivera algum tempo escondido nas masmorras, tendo Snape como principal contato com o mundo, muita coisa mudara.  
  
Eles não eram gentis um com outro. Tampouco eram de conversar mais que o estritamente necessário. A mudança talvez fosse sutil demais para outras pessoas perceberem, mas Severus não conseguia mais odiar Sirius. E Sirius parecia algumas vezes desconcertado quando próximo a Severus.  
  
-O que Dumbledore quer, Snape?  
  
-Ele pediu que Lupin trouxesse um mapa que o filho mais velho dos Weasleys encontrou. Ele deve chegar ao ponto de encontro de vocês à meia noite. Eu devo ir com você e trazer o documento para Dumbledore. Ele não quer você no castelo. Acha perigoso.  
  
-Eu sei. Venha, então. A caminhada é longa, e não temos muito tempo.  
  
Depois de uma hora de marcha forçada entre as árvores da Floresta Proibida, eles chegaram às margens de um riacho, e Sirius levou Severus para uma caverna, não sem antes inspecionar toda a região na sua forma canina.  
  
-Está vivendo aqui, Black? – Severus aceitou o cantil de água que Sirius lhe oferecia enquanto olhava a caverna, que além do cantil tinha um colchão e a marca de uma fogueira nos fundos.  
  
-Não. Esse é só o ponto de encontro. Minha "casa" fica um pouco mais perto de Hogwarts, mas não é muito diferente.  
  
-Isso não parece incomodar você.  
  
-É melhor do que Azkaban, ou do que ficar enfiado na casa dos meus pais. Temos ainda uma hora antes de Remus chegar. Por que não se senta?  
  
Sirius indicou o colchão para Snape e, depois de hesitar por alguns momentos, se dirigiu à entrada da caverna, onde ficou de pé, olhando os céus. Parecia inquieto, se controlando com esforço. Ao indicar o colchão para Severus se sentar, Sirius desejara se sentar junto dele e relaxar. Uma vontade enorme de abraçar Severus invadira Sirius, que lutava contra esses sentimentos nos quais não se reconhecia. Acabara de tomar consciência de que estava atraído por Severus, e estava assustado com isso.  
  
-Posso esperar lá fora, se eu o incomodo. – Snape interpretara errado a tensão de Black.  
  
-Vai chover. Remus talvez se atrase. – Black se sentou numa ponta do colchão e indicou a outra para Snape enquanto acendia a fogueira com a varinha. – Vai esfriar, também.  
  
-Como você se virou com o inverno? Esse ano foi especialmente frio.- Severus se sentara na outra ponta do colchão e perguntava algo que o preocupara durante os meses frios, mas perguntava como se só agora aquilo lhe ocorresse.  
  
Sirius deu um muxoxo:  
  
-A outra caverna é mais fechada, e Molly me mandou tantos cobertores que quase dava para construir um abrigo só com eles. Além disso, Remus fez alguns feitiços para proteger a caverna do frio.  
  
-Lupin, claro. Acha mesmo que ele vai se atrasar?  
  
-Com a chuva que vem aí? Sim, acho. Para quando Dumbledore está esperando o tal mapa?  
  
-Ele calculou que eu estaria de volta lá pelas três ou quatro horas. Mas acredito que só vá se preocupar depois que o sol nascer.  
  
-Então durma. Você tem que dar aula amanhã. Eu vigio a chegada de Remus.  
  
Sirius se erguia ao falar, querendo fugir para longe de Severus e da atração que só aumentava na caverna iluminada pela fogueira. Mas um trovão, seguido por um forte relâmpago e por um aguaceiro digno de ser chamado de dilúvio, o impediram de sair.  
  
Sirius fitou a chuva, preocupado:  
  
-Espero que Remus tenha o bom senso de se abrigar e não tentar voar com esse tempo.  
  
-Você se preocupa muito com Lupin.  
  
-Claro, ele é meu amigo. – Duas coisas estavam intrigando Sirius. Ele e Snape estavam tendo uma conversa pessoal, e uma nota triste na voz de Snape. – Esse temporal vai demorar.  
  
Sirius se sentou novamente na ponta do colchão, apoiando-se na parede e enroscando-se na capa. Severus o imitou, e ficaram em silencio por algum tempo. Sirius estava chocado consigo mesmo e, com os sentidos aguçados pelo choque e pela tensão, estava especialmente sensível a tudo que Severus fazia. Mesmo sem olhar, Sirius sabia que o outro estava com os olhos fechados, mas que não dormia. Ele próprio não conseguia dormir, mas estava entrando em um estado de torpor que o fazia fantasiar.  
  
Imaginava qual seria a reação de Snape se simplesmente deitasse a cabeça no colo dele. Ou se assumisse a forma canina e se deitasse enroscado ao lado dele, será que afagaria sua cabeça ou suas costas? Ou então se fizesse o que realmente estava com vontade, puxar Severus e beijá-lo até perder o fôlego?  
  
Quando percebeu a imagem mental que criara e o quanto ela o afetava, Sirius se levantou de um pulo, fazendo Snape se levantar também.  
  
-O que houve Black? Escutou algo?  
  
-Nada, Snape, nada. Acho que comecei a cochilar.  
  
Sirius sabia que não enganaria Snape, mas por nada no mundo iria admitir que se assustara com o quanto gostava da imagem dos dois se beijando.  
  
Estavam os dois de pé. De frente um para o outro. Nunca tinham estado tão próximos em toda a vida. Sirius mergulhou o olhar nos olhos escuros de Snape e detectou uma forte emoção, que o mestre oclumancista se apressou em ocultar. Mesmo perturbado, Snape não pôde deixar de notar o fogo nos olhos de Sirius, paixão e susto. E se perguntava o que podia estar provocando aquilo.  
  
Antes que um deles dissesse ou fizesse alguma coisa, Remus entrou na caverna e, notando a tensão no ar, acreditou que mais uma discussão estivesse em andamento.  
  
-Sirius, Severus. Algum problema?  
  
Sirius se virou rápido, Severus pôde detectar uma emoção diferente nos olhos dele, mas não havia como analisar aquilo agora.  
  
-Remus! – E, olhando para a chuva que ainda não diminuíra, Sirius continuou. – Que diabos você tem na cabeça de voar num tempo desses!  
  
-Calma, Almofadinhas. Só voei um pouco por baixo do temporal.  
  
-Claro, mas não precisa mais que um raio para matar um bruxo tonto que voa numa tempestade.  
  
-Calma, Sirius. – Remus conhecia o amigo muito bem e sabia que, apesar de preocupado, a explosão não era só por causa disso. – Severus, aqui está o mapa que o Professor Dumbledore está esperando. E Sirius, para acalmar seu mau humor, tome. Foi Molly quem mandou. Acho que ela está preocupada com o que você anda comendo.  
  
Remus lhe entregava uma mochila, com uma ceia mais que suficiente para três pessoas.  
  
-Senhores, espero que não se importem em comer com as mãos e dividir o gargalo da garrafa de vinho, que eu acredito que seja cortesia de Arthur e não de Molly. Vamos, Severus, não tem como ir andando até o Castelo com esse tempo, sente-se. E você, Remus, seque-se e sente-se. Eu estou faminto.  
  
Usando de magia, Remus se secou e sentou perto dos outros dois bruxos, e se preparou para a ceia improvisada enquanto tentava entender se ficara louco ou surdo. Afinal Sirius chamara Severus de .... Severus. E Snape não só consentira nisso como aceitara o convite de comerem juntos. Certamente ele estava ficando louco, porque Severus Snape estava iniciando uma conversa civilizada com Sirius Black, que estava respondendo tranquila e familiarmente.  
  
-Quando Molly Weasley não lhe manda nada, de que você vive Black? – Outra preocupação que o martirizara nos últimos meses, mas que só agora ele se arriscava a externar.  
  
-Eu caço, pesco, e tem um elfo de confiança do Harry que me traz pacotes de coisas de Hogwarts. Minha caverna está virando um esconderijo de luxo – acrescentou Sirius, dando sua risada que lembrava um cachorro feliz. Estranhamente, Severus descobriu que gostava do som.  
  
"Se eu contar ninguém acredita." Era o que passava na mente de Remus. Eles conversaram sobre notícias dos membros da Ordem, a rotina de Sirius; Severus chegou a contar algumas historias de seus alunos -o humor dele era ácido, mas inteligente, e fez Sirius rir. Então Remus pediu noticias dos garotos na escola; queria saber como Draco estava indo depois do seu dramático resgate nas férias passadas.  
  
-Ele está desenvolvendo uma amizade interessante com Potter. De certa forma. Potter o protege, não só de possíveis ataques por ordem de Lucius Malfoy, mas também da rejeição dos outros membros do ED. E Draco mantém a mente dele alerta. Potter é incrivelmente distraído na hora de perceber nuances mais sutis, e Draco é afiado como navalha. Ele tem feito uma parceria interessante nesse aspecto é com a Granger e com a Lovegood.  
  
A conversa continuou até a chuva passar. Remus pegou a vassoura para voltar para Londres enquanto ouvia, pasmo, Sirius avisar que escoltaria Severus até próximo ao castelo, uma vez que "Com a chuva você não vai conseguir reconhecer a trilha, Snape".  
  
Duas horas depois, quando chegou ao castelo, Severus reconheceu que sem Sirius ele teria realmente tido problemas com a trilha. A Floresta estava enlameada e, em muitos pontos, alagada. Os meses escondidos nela tinham dado a Black o conhecimento necessário para conseguir atravessá-la.  
  
Depois de entregar o mapa ao Diretor e tomar um banho para se livrar lama, Severus se deitou para aproveitar as duas horas de sono que ainda teria. Sua mente começou a vagar para Sirius sozinho na floresta, dormindo em uma caverna. No entanto, Sirius parecia quase feliz, com certeza muito mais feliz do que quando ficara trancado na mansão dos Black, mesmo com Remus lá com ele. Ao lembrar de Remus, Severus recordou a chegada do bruxo à caverna e a expressão dos olhos de Sirius. Só agora, relaxado em sua cama, conseguira entender o que vira. Sirius se frustrara com a chegada de Remus; parecia querer que Lupin tivesse demorado mais para chegar.  
  
-Droga. Agora eu não vou conseguir dormir mais. 


	3. Interlúdio

Interlúdio  
  
Hogsmead – 10/08/2003  
  
Severus olhou em volta. Quando foi que ele concordara em chamar Mundungus Fletcher à sua casa? Era melhor conferir a prataria. Todos os professores de Hogwarts estavam ali. Sirius não tinha jeito. Pela quantidade de cabelos vermelhos, todos os Weasley também estavam ali. Os gêmeos tinham deixado as noivas soltas e estavam contando historias escandalosas para Arabela Figg, que ria deliciada dos absurdos que eles diziam. Minerva estava contando para Harry algumas das confusões em que Tonks, ou melhor, a Sra Charles Weasley, se metia na escola. Dumbledore conversava com Arthur enquanto a esposa vigiava a brincadeira de dois pirralhinhos ruivos. Hermione Granger, futura Weasley, conversava com a cunhada e aquela loirinha de olhos arregalados da Corvinal, Lovegood. Draco Malfoy e Rony Weasley conversando amigavelmente ainda era, na opinião de Snape, uma visão bizarra. Havia um pouco mais de quarenta pessoas espalhadas pelo jardim, e Severus sabia que não haviam chegado todos.  
  
Ele observava o jardim de sua casa e admitia para si mesmo que, afinal de contas, era ótimo ter toda aquela gente ali. Sirius nunca ouvira isso de sua boca, mas já se habituara ao bando de amigos dele, só precisava tomar fôlego um pouco.  
  
Dois braços o envolvendo por trás e um beijo no pescoço mostraram onde, afinal, Sirius estava.  
  
-Pensando em quê, Severus?  
  
-Em você, e no caos da existência. O que é mais ou menos a mesma coisa. – Snape se recostou no ombro de Sirius. – Onde diabos Remus e Jane se meteram?  
  
-Eles já devem estar chegando. Está achando que tem pouca gente, Snape?  
  
-Não vou discutir com você, Sirius. Mas da próxima vez me mostre a lista toda.  
  
-Aí não tem graça. Como você vai dobrar a quantidade de comida e lugares de qualquer jeito, é bom guardar algumas surpresas.  
  
-Vocês vão ficar namorando ou vão receber os amigos?  
  
A voz alegre de Jane Lupin fez o casal se voltar para os recém-chegados.  
  
Sirius abraçou o amigo enquanto Jane cochichava algo no ouvido de Severus.  
  
-Remus, bem-vindo. – Severus apertou a mão do outro bruxo. - Se perderam no caminho?  
  
Remus e Jane moravam na outra ponta do povoado, e não gastariam mais de 15 minutos a pé até a casa de Sirius e Severus.  
  
-Minha bela amada conhece todas as formas de me atrasar, Severus. Já me conformei.  
  
Jane fez uma caretinha para Remus e foi, sorridente, cumprimentar o resto dos convidados.  
  
Jane era estilista de moda infantil, uma trouxa típica e feliz com o mundo, quando fora envolvida numa guerra de bruxos e em um mundo totalmente estranho para ela. Ela e Snape se deram muito bem desde o início, para surpresa geral. O que uma trouxa que desenha coloridas roupas para crianças tinha em comum com um bruxo que parecia achar que a única cor de digna de ser usada era o negro absoluto, ninguém conseguia imaginar.  
  
Severus conversou com Remus e Sirius por algum tempo e, vendo os insistentes sinais de Jane, foi ver o que ela queria.  
  
-Eu tenho uma coisa maravilhosa para lhe contar Severus. Remus disse que vai dizer para Sirius depois do almoço, mas eu não me seguro. Estou grávida!  
  
Do outro lado do jardim, Remus viu a esposa se atirar no pescoço de Severus, que parecia estar cumprimentando-a por algo. Meio rindo, chamou Sirius de lado.  
  
-Almofadinhas, meu amigo, o que você acha de ganhar mais um afilhado?  
  
-Remus, isso é fantástico. É claro que acho ótimo ter mais um afilhado. Eu sei o tanto que você e Jane querem um filho – e olhando para o namorado ainda conversando com uma empolgadíssima Jane –quer dizer que eu vou ser o padrinho?  
  
-São gêmeos, Sirius. Não vai conseguir implicar com Severus. Ele vai ser padrinho do outro.  
  
Londres – 13/12/1997  
  
A guerra piorara. Remus fora ferido seriamente. Socorrido a tempo, estava descansando na mansão dos Black. Essa era a única razão para Sirius estar ali. Ele viera imediatamente, e agora se transformara no enfermeiro de Remus.  
  
A preocupação com o amigo se somava à irritação de estar novamente na casa. Portanto, não foi um Sirius de bom humor que abriu a porta naquela manhã. Mas, ao dar de cara com Severus, algo pareceu encaixar dentro dele. Já estava bem mais calmo quando convidou o mestre de poções para entrar.  
  
-Vim trazer as poções que o curandeiro recomendou para Lupin. – O coração de Snape estava acelerado, principalmente porque percebera que Black havia desfeito a cara fechada quando o vira, mas o rosto era a habitual máscara de frieza. – Ele precisa tomar uma agora antes do almoço, mas eu preciso antes lavar o frasco para tirar a crosta protetora.  
  
-Tem um lavabo ali. Remus está na sala de visitas, você sabe onde é. Vou avisar a ele que você chegou.  
  
Sirius viu Severus se dirigir para o lavabo e ficou ali parado com os punhos fechados com força. Tivera de usar todo seu autocontrole para não afastar uma mecha do cabelo de Snape que teimava em cair no rosto. Tinha sido sempre assim nos últimos meses. Desde de que haviam ceado juntos na caverna, em junho, Severus e Sirius acabaram se envolvendo em uma série de missões conjuntas. Sirius sentia a atração pelo outro bruxo aumentar. Eles passaram a se conhecer melhor, conquistando o respeito um do outro. Era uma trégua, que muitas vezes parecia próxima de uma explosão. E isso perturbava Sirius mais do que podia suportar.  
  
-Remus, eu preciso de um amor. Homem ou mulher, não importa. Eu só não posso ficar sozinho mais, ou vou fazer uma bobagem das grossas.  
  
Lupin ergueu a cabeça do livro que estava lendo e encarou Black. Ele conhecia os rompantes do amigo.  
  
-Você não espera que eu resolva seu problema, não é mesmo?  
  
Sirius ignorou o comentário:  
  
-Doze anos em Azkaban, dois me escondendo por aí, um ano enfiado nessa casa e agora mais um ano sozinho na floresta. Eu preciso de um amante.  
  
-Tem alguém em mente?  
  
-Esquece, Remus. Estou delirando. É claro que não tenho ninguém em mente. – Sirius respirou fundo, com medo de que Snape entrasse na sala. - Tem visita para você. Snape veio trazer suas poções.  
  
-Ora essa. Ele se deu ao trabalho de vir pessoalmente. Estou impressionado. Ah... Sirius, o que a chegada de Snape tem a ver com essa súbita carência emocional?  
  
Sirius ainda não tinha conseguido articular uma palavra sequer quando Severus entrou na sala. Enquanto Snape explicava o uso das poções para Lupin, Sirius tomou uma generosa dose de conhaque, e só assim voltou a respirar. "Eu já fiz a besteira que eu tanto temia!" Era só o que ele conseguia pensar. "De todas as pessoas no mundo....".  
  
Remus tomou a poção e estava convidando Severus para almoçar com eles quando Molly Weasley entrou na sala, fazendo flutuar uma bandeja com uma enorme quantidade de sanduíches, seguida de uma mulher loira, com suaves olhos verdes, que carregava duas jarras de suco de abóbora.  
  
-Severus, essa é Jane Parker. Ela é nossa hospede por algum tempo. Jane, esse é o professor Severus Snape, ele veio me trazer umas poções de cura.  
  
A desconhecida cumprimentou Snape e olhou para Remus com um ar interrogativo.  
  
-Sim, Jane. Severus também é bruxo, e está do nosso lado.  
  
-Desculpe-me, professor Snape, mas isso tudo é meio estranho para mim. De qualquer forma, é um prazer conhecê-lo.  
  
Jane estendeu a mão para Severus com um sorriso tímido. Por um segundo, Sirius prendeu o fôlego. Sabia que, pelo menos na infância e adolescência, Severus tinha alimentado um grande preconceito contra trouxas. Snape, no entanto parecia muito interessado na suave Jane.  
  
Ele já ouvira falar na trouxa que ajudara Remus a salvar um grupo de crianças trouxas de serem sequestradas por Voldemort pouco depois que as aulas haviam começado. Sabia que ela estava vivendo na casa dos Black e que, ao contrário do que seria de se esperar, não tivera sua memória apagada.  
  
-O prazer é meu, senhorita. Espero que a situação toda não seja muito assustadora para a senhorita.  
  
-Todos têm se esforçado para que não seja. – O sorriso dela foi dirigido a Severus, mas os olhos passearam pela figura de Remus.  
  
-Com exceção, é claro, da minha simpática progenitora. – Sirius rosnou, de cara fechada. – Snape, você por acaso não conhece uma boa poção removedora de tinta?  
  
Snape detectou uma nota de ciúmes na voz de Black. "Parece que Sirius não gosta do obvio interesse da Senhorita Parker por Lupin."  
  
-Ignore-o, professor Snape. – Sugeriu Molly. – É obvio que ele não está falando sério. Jane tem juízo suficiente para não dar confiança para o quadro da Sra Black. Venha almoçar, e hoje, professor, eu não aceito desculpas.  
  
Severus aceitou o convite enquanto observava o rosto de Sirius. Com certeza ele falava sério. Se alguém lhe entregasse um removedor de tinta eficaz, Severus tinha certeza de que Sirius usaria no quadro.  
  
Sirius, por seu turno, tentava manter a expressão mais neutra que conseguia. "Severus não ri para ninguém, e agora fica todo cheio de dedos com a Jane."  
  
Depois do almoço, Remus tinha que descansar. Enquanto Sirius o ajudava a se acomodar, Molly saiu para fazer compras de Natal, e Jane e Severus ficaram conversando.  
  
Sirius voltava para sala quando ouviu a risada de Jane:  
  
-Severus, isso é muito engraçado.  
  
Sirius entrou na sala de cara fechada, se sentou em um canto lendo e se sentindo excluído e enciumado. Snape, que nunca se demorava em Londres, nesse dia parecia não ter pressa nenhuma. Segundo explicou a Jane, era sábado, e ele estava de folga.  
  
-De folga e fascinado por Jane – resmungou Sirius baixinho, antes de se dirigir a uma janela e ficar observando a rua coberta de neve pelo vidro sujo. Quantas vezes na sua adolescência não ficara parado ali, desejando ser realmente irmão de James e poder ir embora de vez?  
  
-Sirius, como você conseguiu? – A voz admirada de Jane o trouxe de volta ao presente.  
  
Ele se deparou com a expressão preocupada de Snape, preocupação que sumiu do rosto dele rapidamente para ser substituída pela frieza habitual, e com o ar surpreso de Jane.  
  
-Consegui o quê, Jane? – Mesmo irritado Sirius não conseguia ser rude com ela. Jane parecia ter o dom de amansar as feras.  
  
-Sobreviver na floresta, em uma caverna, durante o inverno passado, e de novo esse ano. Severus estava me contando sobre o trabalho de vocês.  
  
-Eu sou um cachorro, Jane, tenho o pêlo grosso. – Vendo o ar confuso dela, Sirius veio se sentar próximo aos dois e esclareceu. – Posso assumir a forma de um cachorro; assim eu sentia menos frio e, de qualquer forma, eu tinha cobertores e outras mordomias. Não foi tão difícil assim.  
  
-Então você é como Remus. Você se transforma em um cão, e ele em um lobo.  
  
-Não, Jane. É diferente. Eu escolhi me transformar em um cão, e me transformo em um, ou volto ao meu normal quando eu quiser. Apesar de algumas modificações emocionais e intelectuais, ainda mantenho consciência de mim mesmo. Os lobisomens não têm escolha, e se Remus não tomar a poção que Severus prepara, ele fica perigoso.  
  
-Eu sei. Ele já me explicou sobre isso. – Jane parecia distante por um momento – Remus sofre muito durante a transformação?  
  
-Sim. É muito doloroso.  
  
-Isso não perturba você, Jane? A maioria do nosso povo tem horror de lobisomens, mesmo fora da lua cheia - acrescentou Severus, diante do olhar surpreso de Jane.  
  
-Não. Isso não me perturba. Eu não ficaria frente a frente com Remus se ele não tomasse a poção. Mas, fora isso, eu o considero uma pessoa maravilhosa. Isso perturba você, Severus?  
  
-Houve um tempo que sim. Mas hoje não me incomoda em nada.  
  
Ao ouvir aquilo, Sirius abriu um largo sorriso para Severus. Era a primeira vez que sorria assim para Snape. O coração do mestre de poções acelerou de tal forma que ele podia jurar que Sirius ouviria.  
  
-E você, Sirius? - perguntou Jane. – Transformar-se em cão dói?  
  
A risada de Sirius virou um latido alegre. ao mesmo tempo que uma Jane surpresa via um enorme cão negro apoiar a cabeça no colo dela enquanto abanava a cauda.  
  
-Céus, Sirius. – O susto inicial virou diversão, e Jane coçou a orelha do cão. – Você é um maluco adorável.  
  
Sirius, de ótimo humor, resolveu se exibir um pouco e começou a se comportar realmente como um cachorro, correndo em volta da poltrona de Jane e latindo alegremente. Quando começou a correr atrás da própria cauda, Jane se preocupou.  
  
-Severus, ele está bem?  
  
Snape tentava conter a risada pelas maluquices de Sirus; o enorme sorriso que recebera fizera maravilhas pelo humor dele.  
  
-Não se preocupe, Jane. Ele está só se exibindo. Sossegue, Sirius, você está deixando Jane preocupada.  
  
O susto de ser chamado pela primeira vez por seu nome de batismo por Snape fez Black derrapar durante a correria e voltar à forma humana sentado aos pés de Severus.  
  
-Desculpe-me, Jane. Eu me empolguei. – Sirius aceitou a ajuda de Snape para se erguer, disfarçando o embaraço. – Como pode ver, não dói, e é até bem divertido.  
  
Nesse momento, Molly e Remus entraram na sala, ela trazendo o chá e ele parecendo bem melhor do que mais cedo.  
  
-Sirius, que confusão você estava arrumando aqui? Parece maluco.  
  
-Mas Molly, nós estávamos dando aula de animagia para Jane. Snape explicava a teoria, e eu dava um brilhante exemplo prático.  
  
-Sei. Com certeza um exemplo prático de como é um animago com problemas mentais.  
  
Foi no clima de bom humor que eles tomaram chá, e Snape, a contragosto, se preparou para voltar para Hogwarts.  
  
-Você vem para o Natal, Severus? – Jane parecia feliz com a presença do professor de poções. – Sirius me disse que virá muita gente. Seria ótimo ter você aqui.  
  
-Lamento, Jane. Mesmo no Natal, eu tenho minhas obrigações na escola. – Severus se sentia embaraçado. Nunca lhe ocorrera passar o Natal na casa de Sirius.  
  
-Por Merlin, professor Snape. Esse ano não ficará nenhum aluno para passar o Natal em Hogwarts. Foi o próprio Dumbledore que me falou. – Molly adotou a idéia de Jane. – Os meus meninos, mais Harry, Hermione e Draco, virão. O próprio Dumbledore virá. Não aceito nenhuma desculpa. O senhor vem também.  
  
-Severus, Molly e Jane são as verdadeiras donas desse lugar. É sempre bom obedecer a elas. – Remus resolveu apoiar o convite. – Venha. Com certeza é melhor que passar o Natal com os fantasmas de Hogwarts.  
  
Sirius permanecia em silencio. Surpreso demais para falar algo coerente.  
  
-Veremos. – Severus se encaminhou à porta. Ele queria saber o que Sirius, entre todas as pessoas, pensava daquele convite.  
  
Ao som dos berros do retrato da Sra Black, Sirius o acompanhou até a porta. Antes de fechá-la, reencontrou sua voz:  
  
-Severus. – O professor de poções olhou para ele. – Venha mesmo.  
  
E, meio embaraçado, Sirius acrescentou depressa:  
  
– Se quiser, é claro.  
  
Snape se despediu com um aceno seco de cabeça. Mas, no fundo da alma, sabia que viria para o Natal. 


	4. Feliz Natal

Feliz Natal  
  
Hogsmead – 10/08/2003  
  
Já era quase hora do chá quando o último convidado se retirou. Enquanto os elfos punham ordem na casa, Severus se esticou na cama.  
  
-Cansado, Severus?  
  
-Um pouco. – O ar manhoso que ele fazia provocou um sorriso em Sirius, que se deitou ao lado dele.  
  
-Foi uma festa ótima. Você se divertiu?  
  
Severus preferiu responder só com um beijo. Sirius sabia que ele tinha gostado, mas não precisava admitir isso.  
  
-Escolha outra veste social, Sirius Depois que escurecer nós vamos sair.  
  
-Sair? Não me lembro de nenhum compromisso.  
  
-Você vai ser levado para jantar fora, Black. – Severus simulava uma impaciência que não estava sentindo diante da expressão intrigada do amante.  
  
-Pretende me sequestrar, Snape? – Sirius murmurou com os lábios colados ao ouvido de Severus.  
  
-Não. Ninguém pagaria o resgate. De qualquer forma, por que eu sequestraria o que já é meu? – Snape traçava o contorno do rosto de Sirius com os dedos.  
  
-Possessivo.  
  
-Você gosta.  
  
Ao ver Severus tentar se ajeitar na cama, Sirius tocou o ombro dele e reconheceu a rigidez provocada pela tensão que sempre atacava o amante quando tinha que ir a uma festa.  
  
-Quer uma massagem?  
  
-Quero. – Os tons inacreditavelmente baixos e roucos que a voz de Severus podia assumir provocam arrepios em Sirius.  
  
Sirius desabotoou as vestes de Severus, que as retirou lentamente e deitou de bruços, se espreguiçando e se esticando todo. Havia algo felino e escandalosamente sensual na personalidade de Snape que só se manifestava entre quatro paredes.  
  
-Se algum dia você fizer isso em público eu não respondo por mim. – Sirius deu um beijo no pescoço do namorado ao afastar a longa cabeleira negra, muito mais bem cuidada agora. – Vou cuidar de você.  
  
-Estou em suas mãos, Sirius. – Severus relaxou e se entregou à massagem do amante.  
  
Sirius passou óleo por suas costas e, sentando sobre seu quadril, começou a massagem. Suas mãos eram fortes e firmes, e ele adorava tocar Severus assim. Começou na base da coluna e foi subindo; a forma como Sirius friccionava as costas de Severus transformava a massagem em algo relaxante e erótico ao mesmo tempo. Antes mesmo de atingir o pescoço, Severus já estava mais interessado em fazer amor com ele do que em descansar. Mas não havia pressa. Sirius massageou os ombros, braços e desceu para as pernas e pés de Snape. Severus virou o corpo e encarou Sirius, que já havia tirado as próprias vestes. O olhar predador com que o animago fitava o amante fazia fogo e gelo correrem juntos nas veias de Severus.  
  
-Vem cá, Sirius.  
  
-Você disse que nós íamos sair hoje à noite – Sirius provocava.  
  
-Tem tempo. Vem cá que eu quero te mostrar uma coisa. – O sorriso de Severus era um convite erótico.  
  
Com uma risada rouca, Sirius se deitou por cima de Severus e, um segundo antes de se apossar dos lábios dele, pediu num sussurro safado:  
  
-Mostra.  
  
Londres – 25/12/1997  
  
A campainha da porta despertou a fúria da Sra Black mais uma vez. O entra-e- sai de membros da Ordem da Fênix que tinham vindo passar o Natal na mansão havia feito o quadro gritar o dia todo. Sirius, tenso porque Severus dissera que viria, estava com uma dor de cabeça terrível.  
  
Dessa vez era Snape na porta, trazendo uma enorme cesta em uma das mãos.  
  
-Entre, Snape. Eu vou dar um jeito na louca.  
  
-Espere, Black. – Enquanto detinha Sirius, que já abrira as cortinas, Severus pousou a cesta no chão e, sacando a varinha, fez sinal para Molly e Remus pararem também.  
  
-Pictures Extuporatuns.  
  
O feitiço fez o quadro ficar imóvel e silencioso. Silêncio que se estendeu por todos que estavam no saguão de entrada.  
  
-Encontrei esse feitiço por acaso. Dura de três a quatro dias. – Snape olhava para Sirius, que estava mudo olhando para o retrato.  
  
"Grande Merlin! Só espero que ele não tenha se aborrecido."  
  
Mas a risada de Sirius dissipou a preocupação do mestre de poções.  
  
-Fantástico. Absolutamente perfeito. Acredite, Snape, esse foi um ótimo presente de Natal para todos nós. – Sirius segurou o ombro de Severus – Muito obrigado. Em nome de todos os que tinham que aturar isso.  
  
-Não por isso, Black.  
  
A expressão contida de Severus encobria a alegria e o calor que se espalhava em sua alma. Sirius retirara a mão de seu ombro, mas ele ainda a sentia lá. Ainda sentia o calor da voz dele, e o sorriso de garoto que fez algo censurável ainda o acompanhava quando entregou a cesta com garrafas de vinho, uma safra rara, para Molly.  
  
-Para o almoço, sra Weasley.  
  
A cozinha da mansão fora magicamente ampliada para caberem todos ao mesmo tempo. De alguma forma, Severus acabara sentado de frente para Jane e ao lado de Sirius, que estava em frente a Remus. O melhor espião da ordem não levou mais de dois minutos para perceber que algo acontecera entre Lupin e Jane. Sempre que olhava para Remus, esse estava olhando para Jane, e essa parecia não ver mais nada. Em algum momento do almoço, os olhos de Severus e Sirius se cruzaram; os dois tinham estado observando a centésima vez que Remus e Jane se entreolhavam com ar enlevado. O ar de divertida aprovação nos olhos de Sirius surpreendeu Severus. Algo dessa surpresa deve ter transparecido no olhar dele, porque Sirius falou de forma que Remus não ouvisse:  
  
-Feitos um para o outro, não?  
  
-Parece que sim. Você aprova?  
  
-Claro. E porque não?  
  
Severus hesitou um pouco, mas decidiu dar uma resposta honesta:  
  
-Sempre achei que você e Lupin...  
  
-Eu e Remus?! – Sirius se divertiu com a idéia. – Não, nunca mesmo. Não que eu não perceba que ele é atraente, mas seria estranho. Muito estranho.  
  
-Era só uma impressão minha, então. – Severus mostrava uma expressão neutra, mas uma espécie de embriaguez de felicidade parecia tomar conta dele.  
  
-Sei.... E você?  
  
-Se eu tenho algo contra Lupin e Jane? Obviamente que não! E porque eu teria?  
  
-Acho ótimo que não tenha nada contra. Mas não foi isso que eu perguntei.  
  
-O que foi, então?  
  
-Eu nunca tive nada com Remus. E você? Tem algo com alguém?  
  
-Não, eu não... – Surpreso Severus não sabia o que pensar da pergunta nada inocente de Sirius. – Que pergunta!  
  
Sirius se limitou a sorrir. Eles continuaram a conversar baixo, sem perceber que Draco cutucara Harry e fizera sinal para que ele olhasse discretamente para os dois. Remus e Dumbledore também perceberam o inusitado da cena: Sirius Black e Severus Snape sentados lado a lado de cochichos.  
  
Quando saíram da mesa, após um almoço divertido e farto, os mais novos se refugiaram no andar superior e os mais velhos se dirigiram à sala de visitas. Enquanto todos se sentavam e falavam sobre generalidades, Severus reparou que Sirius se afastava até uma janela e encostava a testa nela. Quando o animago levou a mão à fronte e a pressionou, gesto que fizera diversas vezes durante o almoço, Snape resolveu se aproximar.  
  
-Dor de cabeça, Black?  
  
-Sim. É essa casa, e aquele quadro gritando. Bom, pelo menos dele eu estou livre.  
  
-Eu tenho uma poção para essa dor de cabeça, mas faria você ficar lento e com sono, não é uma boa escolha. – Severus hesitou mais alguns instantes, e resolveu se arriscar. – Vamos até a cozinha. Eu dou um jeito nisso.  
  
A cozinha estava vazia, já devidamente limpa pelos elfos que McGonagall trouxera de Hogwarts. Snape diminuiu a iluminação ao mínimo, fez Sirius se sentar em um banco e parou atrás dele.  
  
-Relaxe, Black. Só relaxe.  
  
Snape tocou a testa de Sirius com os dedos e começou a massageá-la. Os dedos longos e firmes do professor de poções pareciam saber exatamente onde friccionar.  
  
Sirius, que estava surpreso no início, sentiu a dor ceder e foi relaxando. De olhos fechados, um leve sorriso de contentamento nos lábios e totalmente entregue às mãos de Severus, ele se deixou levar. Snape, que descera as mãos da testa para a lateral da cabeça, agora atingia a nuca de Sirius. Os dedos hábeis encontravam os pontos de tensão e a desfaziam. A massagem que combinava toque e magia estava gerando uma aura de paz que aquela cozinha nunca conhecera. Ao tocar Sirius daquele jeito, Severus sentia a tensão abandoná-lo também. Há mais de um ano Severus brigava com o que sentia por Sirius, mas naquele momento não conseguia fazer isso, tudo o que ele conseguia fazer era deixar escapar pela ponta dos dedos um pouco do que sentia pelo bruxo sentado ali.  
  
Quando os dedos de Severus atingiram a base do pescoço de Sirius, o animago deixou escapar um gemido. O som sensual e inesperado provocou um choque de energia na coluna de Severus, ao mesmo tempo em que Sirius se dava conta de que estava suspirando por causa dos toques de Severus Snape.  
  
Severus se afastou, disfarçando o embaraço e o susto. Sirius se ergueu agradecendo mentalmente a pouca luminosidade do local. Sentia o rosto arder, devia estar mais vermelho que Rony Weasley se declarando para Hermione. A própria comparação o chocava.  
  
-Obrigado, Severus. Simplesmente incrível. Não sinto mais nada.  
  
"Mentira, eu não sinto mais dor, mas meu corpo e minha mente estão em ebulição."  
  
-É uma técnica antiga. Às ordens.  
  
E, antes que o embaraço tomasse conta dos dois de vez, Jane Parker entrou, salvando a situação.  
  
-Meninos, o que estão fazendo aqui no escuro? – Ela usava um gorro vermelho e parecia irradiar felicidade.  
  
-Black estava com dor de cabeça.  
  
-Snape estava me ajudando.  
  
Os dois responderam ao mesmo tempo. Minutos depois, arrastados por Jane, se juntaram ao resto do grupo. O caos emocional em que estavam seria analisado depois.  
  
Quando Dumbledore se retirou ao cair da noite, Snape e McGonagall foram com ele.  
  
Sirius subiu para alimentar Bicuço acompanhado de Remus. Quando entraram na área reservada ao hipogrifo, não se surpreenderam nem um pouco ao encontrar Draco e Harry, sentados abraçados em uma janela. Pela expressão dos garotos era óbvio que tinham interrompido um beijo.  
  
-Ei! Respeitem a inocência do Bicuço! – Sirius adorava ver o afilhado se ruborizar por ter sido pego em flagrante com o namorado. E isso acontecia toda hora, os dois pareciam não conseguir manter as mãos longe um do outro. – Remus, olhe para esses garotos, você acha que um quarto com um hipogrifo, um saco de ratos mortos é um bom lugar para namorar, ou eles deveriam procurar um lugar, digamos, mais romântico?  
  
Remus deu uma risada:  
  
-Aos 17 anos talvez eu nem notasse isso. Nós estamos ficando velhos, Sirius.  
  
-Para com isso, Sirius. – Harry protestou rindo sem graça.  
  
-Vocês pelo menos alimentaram o Bicuço?  
  
-Claro. – A voz de Draco ainda era arrastada, mas seu tom era amigável. – Senão ele não nos daria sossego.  
  
-Vão brincar com as outras crianças. Vão. – Sirius os espantava dali.  
  
-Mas eu só quero brincar com o Harry! – O protesto de duplo sentido de Draco fez Remus arregalar os olhos, Harry ficar vermelho e Sirius cair na risada.  
  
Já era quase meia noite quando Remus encontrou Sirius sentado sozinho na cozinha escura.  
  
-Sem sono, Almofadinhas?  
  
-Inquieto demais para dormir, meu amigo.  
  
Remus se sentou ao lado dele com duas canecas de chocolate quente.  
  
-Então, já escolheu? Já tem alguém em mente?  
  
-Escolhi o que, Aluado?  
  
-Seu futuro amante. Na realidade, seu futuro amor. Você mesmo disse que estava precisando de um.  
  
-Não, Remus. Não tenho ninguém em mente. – Ao dizer isso Sirius parecia achar o chocolate em sua xícara a coisa mais interessante do mundo para se olhar.  
  
Depois de um momento, Remus perguntou:  
  
-Algum problema com você e Severus? Vocês sumiram por quase uma hora hoje de tarde.  
  
-Não. Nenhum problema. Nós só .... conversávamos. – Sirius embaraçado era uma coisa que Remus nunca tinha visto. Black sempre fora um sucesso na hora de namorar. Envolvera-se com várias garotas e um ou outro garoto em Hogwarts, sempre fora seguro e um pouco cínico até. E agora parecia não saber onde enfiar a cara. Era muito divertido para Remus, que sempre fora o tímido, aquela inversão de papeis.  
  
-Sirius, posso fazer uma pergunta pessoal?  
  
-Claro, Aluado. Nós nunca tivemos cerimônia.  
  
-O seu problema nessa historia de amante é porque você acha meio excessivo o conjunto de cabelos, olhos e amplas vestes negras? Bobagem. Acho que você dá conta do recado. É meio exótico, mas você sempre teve gosto pelo inusitado.  
  
-Remus, vá para o inferno! – Sirius não sabia o que o deixava mais chocado, o fato de Remus ter percebido a atração que sentia por Severus ou a tranquilidade com que o amigo falava disso.  
  
-Qual o problema, Almofadinhas? Severus também está agindo totalmente diferente em relação a você. Você reparou que ele tem lavado o cabelo?  
  
-Reparei, Remus. Reparei isso e muitas outras coisas. – Não adiantava esbravejar ou tentar negar. Não para Lupin. – Meu problema é que eu tenho reparado em Snape demais.  
  
-Ah! Mas eu tenho reparado em você também. Você gosta quando ele está por perto. Aposto que na sua forma canina o rabinho até balança.  
  
Sirius não precisou assumir a forma canina para rosnar para Remus. Ainda rindo, Lupin decidiu deixar o amigo em paz e ir dormir. Mas, da porta, fez uma última pergunta:  
  
-De que você tem medo, Sirius? Que ele diga não ou que ele diga sim? 


	5. Moruame domauame

Moruame domauame  
  
Hogsmead – 10/08/2003  
  
Severus estava dormindo, e Sirius velava o sono dele. "Cinco anos juntos e eu ainda gosto de ficar vendo Severus dormir, cinco anos juntos e eu ainda tenho tanto para conhecer desse homem". A expressão tranquila no rosto de Snape era totalmente diferente da que seus alunos conheciam, ou da que ele mostrara pouco tempo antes enquanto faziam amor.  
  
Quando Severus se entregava a Sirius, como a pouco, ele o fazia completamente. O animago era fascinado pelas expressões que passavam pelo rosto do amante quando estavam juntos. O abandono total de si mesmo quando se entregava a Sirius era tão intenso quanto a paixão e a possessividade com que ele possuía Sirius quando os papéis se invertiam.  
  
Eles eram assim, apaixonados, possessivos, intensos. Na cama ou fora dela. Quando concordavam ou quando brigavam. Capazes de qualquer coisa um pelo outro.  
  
Ver Severus dormir nesse dia em especial fazia Sirius recordar tudo o que eles haviam vivido. O ódio que os separara na adolescência, o dia em que, por sua culpa, Remus quase matara Snape. Quando Severus quase o entregara aos dementadores. O dia da batalha no Ministério, quando Severus dissera para ele ficar, e ele, Sirius, não atendera. Não havia mais raiva nessas memórias, só uma tristeza cansada. O ódio de um pelo outro estava morto, suas cicatrizes não, mas eles haviam construído muita coisa boa depois disso.  
  
Vendo Severus dormir, Sirius se lembrava dos dias escondidos na Floresta Proibida, quando, na hora de dormir, por menos que ele quisesse, seus pensamentos se voltavam para o Professor de Poções. A sensação de estranheza quando se percebera feliz ao vê-lo. O Natal no esconderijo da Ordem, quando, enfim, admitira para si mesmo que estava perdidamente apaixonado por Severus. Eram lembranças doces, apesar dos tempos de perigo.  
  
Seu coração ainda acelerava quando recordava as missões em que haviam se envolvido juntos no último ano da guerra. "Dumbledore devia desconfiar de algo", pensou, divertido. Eram missões arriscadas, a sobrevivência de um dependia do outro. Era preciso confiar no parceiro. E eles eram tão diferentes um do outro. Sirius era o impulsivo, o guerreiro destemido, o combatente heróico que detestava um recuo. Severus era o prudente, o estrategista, o guerrilheiro capaz de criar armadilhas mortais. Muitas vezes eles brigaram; os dois detestavam ceder. Mas fora assim que haviam aprendido a agirem juntos. E juntos eles eram absurdamente bons.  
  
Ele se lembrava da vez em que uma dessas discussões resultara na queda dele numa armadilha. Ele deveria ter percebido a palidez de Severus ao ajudá-lo a sair, meio amarrotado, um pouco tonto, mas, de modo geral, intacto, do campo mágico de contenção. Severus o arrastara para o esconderijo e chegara a pôr a missão em risco por causa dos cuidados que tomara com Sirius.  
  
Era o feriado da Páscoa. Era a primeira vez que dividiam um quarto; complicado dormir tão perto de alguém que se deseja tanto e não poder tocar nele. Nessa missão, Sirius descobrira o irritante hábito madrugador de Snape, e Severus descobrira que Black tinha um péssimo humor matinal.  
  
Sirius ainda estava perdido nas memórias quando Severus abriu os olhos.  
  
-Oi, dorminhoco.  
  
-Oi. – Severus se espreguiçou longamente sem tirar os olhos do amante.  
  
-Eu já falei o que esse seu jeito de espreguiçar provoca em mim, Severus?  
  
-Já. – Severus se espreguiçou de novo. – Eu estou morto de fome.  
  
-Se você fosse um animago, seria algum felino. Deve ser por isso que a gente discute tanto. Você fica me provocando.  
  
-Eu não provoco você. Você é que gosta de me irritar.  
  
-Está vendo? Já quer me arrastar para uma discussão.  
  
-Não, Sirius. Estou morto de fome, não consigo discutir nada agora.  
  
- Pode deixar, eu vou buscar o chá, seu felino manhoso.  
  
Snape esperou Sirius chegar à porta antes de dizer:  
  
-Vista uma roupa, Sirius.  
  
Londres – 16/07/1998  
  
A violência dos ataques de Voldemort havia aumentado muito. A tensão dominava todo o mundo bruxo. Era claro que a qualquer momento um lance decisivo aconteceria. Remus levara Jane para a Escócia, para outro dos esconderijos da ordem, e seguira para a Floresta Proibida onde, junto com Sirius, velava pela segurança de Hogwarts. Molly e Arthur viviam entre a casa dos Black e a Toca. Harry e os outros membros do ED treinavam e se preparavam. Severus arriscava seu pescoço como espião, e suportava a fúria de Voldemort, que era descarregada nos Comensais da Morte cada vez que a Ordem frustrava seus planos.  
  
Por volta de meio dia, Sirius estava sozinho na casa de sua família. Fora levar algumas orientações que Dumbledore preferia não confiar aos meios de comunicação habituais. Desincumbida a tarefa, ele aguardava a noite para regressar quando a campainha da porta disparou.  
  
Com uma súbita intuição ruim, Sirius correu para atender. Ele mal havia aberto a porta quando Severus caiu nos seus braços.  
  
Havia sangue por todo lado; um dos olhos do bruxo estava tão inchado que Sirius duvidava que Severus pudesse abri-lo mesmo se estivesse consciente.  
  
Sirius o arrastou para dentro. Sua mente teve um momento de pânico total, mas o animago a obrigou a trabalhar logicamente. Todos os membros da Ordem tinham conhecimento de socorro de emergência, mas aquilo superava o que Sirius sabia. Havia um curandeiro que trabalhava para a Ordem; Sirius enviou o pedido de socorro em emergência máxima e levou Severus para um quarto. Enquanto o curandeiro não chegava, tirou capa, sapato e veste de Severus e estancou o sangue que corria de uma ferida na fronte e de um corte profundo no ombro. Era óbvio que Snape havia sido torturado. Algum feitiço poderoso o atingira; ele estava gelado e sua respiração era tão fraca que Sirius chegou a temer que estivesse morto.  
  
A campainha anunciou a chegada do curandeiro, que não escondeu a preocupação ao ver o estado de Severus.  
  
Depois de examinar o bruxo inconsciente, o medico executou uma série de feitiços e pediu que Sirius, que se recusara a sair do quarto, o envolvesse em cobertores e acendesse o fogo da lareira.  
  
-Sirius, ele chegou a dizer algo antes de desmaiar?  
  
-Não, ele estava se sustentando na aldrava da porta e, quando eu a abri, ele caiu nos meus braços desmaiado. O que ele tem?  
  
-Ele recebeu uma carga enorme de Cruciatus, e alguns feitiços que têm efeito de pancadas. Pelo estado geral, parece ter tido uma forte privação de sono, e acredito que não se alimentou muito bem. Mas há algo mais, por isso é tão importante que ele recobre a consciência e nos diga o que houve. Eu o deixei o mais confortável possível. Mantenha-o aquecido. Ele deve começar a suar em algumas horas; não o descubra, e nem deixe que ele se descubra. Não posso ficar muito tempo fora do hospital para não levantar suspeita, mas volto no fim da tarde. Se ele recobrar a consciência, faça-o falar sobre que tipos de feitiços recebeu. Tente fazê-lo tomar bastante água. Se tiver fome, o que é pouco provável, atenda ao que ele pede. Se ele piorar, me chame.  
  
-Certo. Mas, por favor, Hipócrates, venha o mais rápido possível.  
  
-Claro, filho, claro. Já avisou Dumbledore? Ou prefere que eu o faça? Tenho um canal de emergência no hospital.  
  
-Prefiro que você o faça. Diga que eu vou cuidar dele aqui.  
  
-Certo, meu jovem. Não precisa me levar até a porta. Conheço o caminho.  
  
Da porta do quarto, o curandeiro avisou:  
  
– Ah, Sirius, não se assuste com possíveis delírios. Ele vai ter febre daqui a pouco e muito provavelmente vai delirar.  
  
Quatro horas depois, Sirius lutava para conter um Severus delirante na cama. A agitação da febre o fazia se descobrir todo o tempo. Algumas vezes ele se acalmava o suficiente para Sirius fazê-lo beber um pouco de água. A temperatura elevada do quarto, mais o calor do corpo de Snape, faziam Sirius transpirar quase tanto quanto o doente. E ele delirava; a maioria eram palavras desconexas, mas Sirius reconheceu o próprio nome algumas vezes, o nome de Dumbledore e duas palavras estranhas, repetidas inúmeras vezes: uma delas sempre seguia o seu nome, e a outra algumas vezes aparecia quando Snape gritava por Dumbledore.  
  
De repente, em um dos períodos de calmaria, Severus abriu os olhos.  
  
-Sirius?  
  
Pela primeira vez em horas, Sirius viu sanidade nos olhos do outro bruxo.  
  
-Você está seguro agora. Calma. Beba isso. – Sirius levou o cálice de água aos lábios de Severus e o fez beber um pouco. – Agora me diga o que você puder lembrar do que aconteceu. Hipócrates diz que você está muito fraco.  
  
-Cruciatus, muitas vezes. Dibelius também. Eu não conseguia nem mais contar – a voz de Severus era cansada. – Então ele nos soltou. Eu aparatei. Não ia ter força para andar, não podia ficar preso na casa dos Malfoy, eu precisava ver Dumbledore. Eu sabia que você estaria aqui.  
  
A última frase foi dita tão baixo que Sirius quase não a escutou.  
  
-Eu estou aqui para você, Severus. Vai ficar tudo bem. Descanse agora. Dumbledore já vem.  
  
-Tanto frio. Tão escuro. – Severus se segurou na mão Sirius como uma criança com medo do escuro, e caiu em um sono agitado.  
  
No fim do dia, Hipócrates chegou, logo seguido por Dumbledore e Molly Weasley. Severus ainda não tornara a recuperar a consciência, mas a febre se fora, e ele não delirava mais. Satisfeito em saber o que atingira seu paciente, o curandeiro executou mais alguns feitiços.  
  
-Amanhã pela manhã eu venho antes de ir para o hospital. Dibelius é um feitiço cruel, provoca os sintomas de subnutrição e falta de sono que o Professor Snape apresentava. É um feitiço pouco conhecido. Em toda minha vida é a segunda vez que vejo alguém atingido por ele – o velho médico explicava enquanto entregava uma lista de poções e horários para Sirius. – Pelo que Sirius disse, as faculdades mentais do Professor não foram atingidas, ele vai se recuperar. O estado dele é delicado, e apresenta risco ainda. Mas seguindo o tratamento ele vai se recuperar. Por isso é tão importante que alguém vele por ele esta noite. Ele provavelmente ficará agitado de novo.  
  
-Eu farei isso. - Molly se ofereceu olhando para o rosto abatido de Sirius.  
  
-Não. Obrigado, Molly, mas eu ficarei com ele.  
  
-Sirius, você já fez isso toda a tarde. Eu posso perfeitamen...  
  
-Não, Molly. Eu vou ficar.  
  
-Molly, deixe Sirius cuidar disso. – Dumbledore parecia ler mais uma vez o coração do animago. – Mas Sirius, enquanto Hipócrates e Molly trocam a roupa de cama de Severus e o ajeitam melhor, você vai descansar pelo menos uma hora e comer alguma coisa. Depois você volta.  
  
A contragosto Sirius cedeu, mas estava de volta ao quarto de Severus antes de decorrida a hora inteira.  
  
Snape se agitou boa parte da noite, só mergulhando em um sono mais sereno quase ao raiar do dia. Molly forçou Sirius a descansar mais um pouco, mas logo ele estava de volta. Só no meio da tarde Severus acordou de novo. Dessa vez mais lúcido e um pouco melhor. E a primeira coisa que viu foi o rosto preocupado de Sirius.  
  
-Sirius?  
  
-Bem-vindo de volta. – Sirius tentou um sorriso reconfortante. – Como se sente?  
  
-Meio morto.  
  
-Pelo menos seu péssimo senso de humor não foi alterado. Você nos deu um susto e tanto. O curandeiro falou que você vai ficar bem. – Sirius afastou o cabelo de Severus do rosto, o olhar mergulhado nos olhos de Snape.- Quer alguma coisa?  
  
-Não. Só dormir.  
  
-Então durma. Eu vou ficar aqui.  
  
Snape não parecia mais aguentar manter os olhos abertos, mas ainda tentou um sorriso antes de dormir.  
  
Já era quase manhã quando Severus acordou novamente.  
  
-Sirius?  
  
Dessa vez foi Molly que, abandonando o tricô, se aproximou dele.  
  
-Sirius está descansando. O professor Dumbledore o ameaçou com um feitiço estuporante se ele não fosse dormir um pouco. Mas, se o conheço, ele não deve demorar.  
  
Como se convocado por Severus, o animago entrou no quarto e se aproximou da cama.  
  
-Molly, você disse que me chamaria se ele acordasse. Severus, como você está?  
  
-Acordei agora, Sirius.  
  
-Quer alguma coisa, professor? O curandeiro disse que, se o senhor conseguisse, devia se alimentar.  
  
-Busque algo para ele, Molly, eu o ajudo a comer. – Sirius ajudava Severus a se sentar na cama depois desse ter tentado se sentar sozinho. – Pode ir. Eu fico aqui.  
  
Quando Molly os deixou a sós, Sirius se sentou na lateral da cama e encarou Severus:  
  
-Não faça isso de novo.  
  
-Do que você está falando?  
  
-Não se fira assim de novo, eu achei que você fosse morrer.  
  
-Não fiz de propósito, Sirius. – Fraco com estava, Severus não conseguia esconder a emoção que sentia ao perceber a preocupação do outro bruxo.  
  
-Eu sei. É que eu fiquei preocupado. - E Sirius surpreendeu Severus lhe dando o primeiro abraço na vida. Foi ainda abraçado a Snape que ele corrigiu. - Não. Na realidade eu fiquei quase louco.  
  
A porta se abrindo para Molly entrar fez Sirius se recompor e se afastar um pouco.  
  
Dumbledore a acompanhava, e Snape insistiu em fazer seu relatório antes de comer. Na verdade era pouca coisa o que ele tinha a dizer:  
  
-É a situação lodesape. Ele tem tudo pronto para o dia 25.  
  
-O que é lodesape?  
  
-Faz parte de um código que eu Severus criamos há muito tempo. Voldemort vai atacar Hogwarts. – O Diretor da Escola respirou fundo. – Molly, ajude Sirius a cuidar de Severus. Quando você estiver bem, Severus, eu quero os dois de volta à escola. Eu vou hoje. Não perca as esperanças, Molly, pela primeira vez estamos um passo à frente de Voldemort.  
  
Quando a sra Weasley e Dumbledore deixaram o quarto, Sirius se concentrou em fazer Severus comer. E, depois de acomodá-lo novamente nos travesseiros, sentou-se ao lado dele e o encarou por um longo tempo antes de perguntar:  
  
-Está com medo, Severus?  
  
-Medo? Um pouco. É mais uma sensação de que enfim chegamos ao momento aguardado. Será para valer agora, Sirius.  
  
-Eu sei.  
  
-Estou preocupado com os alunos. Dumbledore deveria tirá-los de lá.  
  
-Talvez. Mas eu concordo com uma coisa que Harry me disse uma vez. O lugar mais seguro é sempre onde Dumbledore estiver.  
  
-Aqueles garotos vão querer lutar, Sirius.  
  
Severus fitou o teto por um tempo. Enfim, perguntou:  
  
– E você? Está com medo?  
  
-Um pouco. Eu seria realmente louco se não estivesse pelo menos um pouco assustado. Mas eu acredito que vai dar certo.  
  
Sirius deixou alguns minutos de silêncio passarem antes de perguntar:  
  
– O que quer dizer "moruame"?  
  
-Como? –Severus se mostrou um pouco surpreso em ouvir essa palavra da boca de Sirius.  
  
-Você delirou um pouco. Palavras soltas e alguns nomes. "Moruame" quase sempre acompanhava meu nome, e "lodesape" vinha perto do de Dumbledore muitas vezes.  
  
-Moruame. Criei essa palavra baseada no mesmo código que eu e Dumbledore usamos. Mas não é uma palavra de guerra. É coisa minha. Um dia eu explico.  
  
E, com um suspiro cansado, completou:  
  
– Eu quero dormir agora.  
  
-Certo.  
  
Sirius já se levantara da beirada da cama quando Severus o chamou de novo.  
  
-Obrigado, Sirius, por cuidar de mim.  
  
E, enquanto Sirius se afastava com o olhar cheio de emoção, Severus murmurou baixinho:  
  
– Moruame, domauame. 


	6. O Mais Improvável

Primeiramente eu gostaria de agradecer os review que vocês me mandaram. Essa é a segunda fic HP que eu escrevo, e a primeira que eu tenho coragem de publicar. É muito legal saber que alguém curtiu o que eu escrevi.  
  
Segundamente (hehe) eu quero agradecer de novo à Ptyx, minha super beta, que corrigiu minha pontuação (eu juro q não sabia q pontuava tão mal) e me deu toques muito importantes.  
  
É isso ai, meu último capítulo, com quase o dobro do tamanho dos anteriores e com a justificativa para essa fic ser nc17. Espero que tenha se divertido lendo tanto quanto eu me diverti escrevendo, vou tentar agora escrever a historia do Draco e do Harry.....  
  
Um grande abraço Marck Evans  
  
O Mais Improvável  
  
Hogsmead – 10/08/2003  
  
Snape estava mais uma vez sentado na sala de visitas esperando Sirius.  
  
-Pronto, Severus. Podemos ir.  
  
-Você está lindo.  
  
O elogio fez Sirius sorrir. Ele usava vestes cinza-escuro e uma longa capa negra com detalhes em cinza. O chapéu cônico era negro, com detalhe em cinza também. Os anos haviam atenuado, sem no entanto apagar, as marcas deixadas por Azkaban, mas sua expressão arrojada fazia-o parecer um herói de lendas antigas, provado em muitas batalhas. Severus parecia um bruxo saído das histórias medievais. O negro total de suas vestes e capa só era quebrado por alguns detalhes verdes. A convivência com Sirius o tornara menos sisudo, e os traços do rosto, apesar de não tão belos quanto os do amante, eram altivos e atraentes.  
  
-Você está esplêndido, Severus.  
  
-Vamos, então?  
  
-Caminhando para o restaurante?  
  
-Vamos andar um pouco, mas não vamos a nenhum restaurante.  
  
-Ora essa! Quando você disse que íamos sair para jantar, eu achei que íamos àquele restaurante de que você gosta.  
  
-Venha, a caminhada não é longa. Você não vive dizendo que gosta de surpresas?  
  
Realmente, a caminhada não era longa. Snape conduziu Black para Hogwarts.  
  
-Nós vamos jantar com o Professor Dumbledore no nosso aniversário? Severus, isso não é nada interessante.  
  
-Deixe de ser tolo, Sirius, e confie em mim.  
  
Uma vez dentro da propriedade, Snape se dirigiu ao lago e, contornando-o, chegou a uma área protegida de sua margem, onde uma barraca que lembrava uma tenda árabe estava montada. Sirius, que desde que eles haviam se aproximado do lago havia entendido aonde Severus ia, estava calado. Quando chegaram, segurou o namorado pela mão.  
  
-Isso é incrível, Severus.  
  
-Você ainda não viu nada. – Snape irradiava felicidade. – Entre.  
  
Por dentro, a tenta era forrada por um tapete persa. Uma mesa baixa tinha um ceia pronta; uma luz suave e mágica vinha de algum lugar que Sirius não podia determinar. No centro da tenda, uma cama grande e baixa, cheia de almofadas. Havia um cheiro suave de incenso no ar, e uma música começou a tocar baixinho.  
  
Quando eles entraram, Severus parou à porta da tenda apreciando a reação do outro bruxo. Sirius, parado no meio da tenda, se voltou para ele:  
  
-Quando você fez isso, Severus? É fantástico.  
  
-Que bom que gostou. – Severus sorria abertamente. Mesmo para Sirius, um sorriso dele era uma visão rara.  
  
Severus indicou a mesa, cercada de almofadas, onde eles se sentaram para cear.  
  
-Como você explicou para Dumbledore essa tenda no meio do terreno de Hogwarts? Mesmo sendo férias ele deve ter estranhado essa idéia.  
  
-Disse a ele que queríamos acampar. – O brilho divertido nos olhos de Severus aumentou – Acredito que ele saiba exatamente porque esse súbito amor à natureza, mas ele não disse nada.  
  
-Você é muito cara-de-pau, sabia?  
  
-Não mais que você. Talvez até um pouco menos.  
  
Durante a ceia, falaram de tudo e de nada; depois Sirius trouxe Severus para perto dele e se ocupou de beijar o amante, que estava muito feliz aninhado em seus braços.  
  
Severus beijou os lábios do amante e deslizou a mão sobre o peito de Sirius:  
  
– Me responde uma coisa, Sirius.  
  
-O que você quiser – Sirius respondeu, com o nariz no pescoço de Severus. - Oh Merlin, eu adoro seu cheiro.  
  
-E eu gosto que você me fareje Cachorrinho. Mas o que eu quero saber é outra coisa. Sirius, você é feliz?  
  
-Sou. –Os olhos cinzentos do animago se encontraram com os olhos negros de Severus, naquele momento sem o menor vestígio de oclumência. – Nunca fui tão feliz. Apesar de nossas discussões, as de brincadeira e as reais, eu sou imensamente feliz. – Sirius deu um sorriso intrigado. – Por que isso agora?  
  
-Por muito tempo em minha vida eu realmente duvidei da minha capacidade de fazer alguém feliz, ou de ser feliz com alguém. Somos diferentes, Sirius, muito diferentes. Não me lembro de em nenhum momento da minha vida eu ter pensado "É com ele que eu quero viver". Eu nem percebi quando foi que me apaixonei, quando a raiva virou atração. Uma hora eu estava recebendo a notícia da sua morte e dizendo para mim mesmo que era um idiota a menos no mundo, depois eu estava vendo você vivo, e tudo que eu queria era abraçar você. Minha alma estava aquecida ao ver você deitado naquele sofá. Eu sabia que você tinha voltado. Então lutei muito contra o que estava sentindo. Não queria amar você. Mas felizmente perdi. Na noite que você me seguiu até aqui, eu tinha me afastado para pensar. Eu havia decidido que falaria com você, mas estava aterrorizado de medo de fazer isso, nem mesmo sabia como o faria. Por isso me afastei para pensar um pouco e me acalmar. Porque eu o faria de qualquer jeito. – Durante todo o tempo em que falava, a mão de Severus acariciava o rosto de Sirius. Seus olhos pareciam fitar algo distante; então ele voltou a atenção para Sirius e suspirou. – Eu não planejei essa noite para ficar dizendo esse tipo de coisa.  
  
Sirius sabia que era muito difícil para Severus dizer aquilo tudo, aquela era a maior declaração de amor que ele jamais ouviria. Era assim que Severus declarava seu amor e sua confiança, de forma talvez um pouco confusa, mas que fazia total sentido para eles. Era o retrato do longo caminho que os dois haviam percorrido juntos.  
  
-Eu também lutei, Severus. Na realidade, eu me apavorei quando me vi atraído por você.– Sirius beijou o rosto de Severus várias vezes. – Agora sou eu quem quer ouvir. Você é feliz, Severus?  
  
-Imensamente. Loucamente. – Cada palavra de Severus era seguida de um beijo em algum lugar do rosto de Sirius. – Loucamente com certeza, porque ser feliz com um cachorro lambão é coisa de gente insana.  
  
-Cobra peçonhenta – Sirius beijava o pescoço de Severus.  
  
-Pulguento. – Severus beijou o peito de Sirius.  
  
-Corvo. – Sirius mordeu os lábios dele.  
  
-Tarado. – E a risada rara de Severus ecoou na tenda.  
  
-Vem cá. – Sirius se ergueu de súbito e andou para perto da cama.  
  
-Você nunca se cansa? – Ele ia andando devagar na direção de Sirius.  
  
-De você, não. Por quê? Está cansado?  
  
-Pareço cansado? Ou entediado?  
  
-Você parece estar tramando alguma coisa, Severus. – O sorriso malandro de Sirius indicava que ele estava mais do que pronto para qualquer coisa que Severus pensasse.  
  
Severus, que estava quase encostado em Sirius, usou a magia para empurrar o amante suavemente de costas na cama.  
  
-Não sei de onde você tira essas idéias, Black. Eu nunca tramo nada – ele ainda falou antes de se sentar sobre as pernas do namorado e se abaixar para beijar-lhe a boca.  
  
Hogwarts – 10/08/1998  
  
-Hoje faz quarenta e cinco dias.... – E Sirius se desligou do discurso de Dumbledore. Ele não conseguia se concentrar. Mas sabia muito bem o que acontecera há 45 dias. E sabia também o que vinha acontecendo desde então.  
  
Olhou para Harry, sentado do outro lado da mesa, pálido ainda, mas imensamente feliz. O afilhado olhou para ele e sorriu. Sirius sorriu de volta. Ninguém conseguia evitar, sempre havia alguém sorrindo. O alívio levava embora anos de dor, luta e incerteza.  
  
Harry sobrevivera, e Voldemort não. Isso era o que realmente estava na mente das pessoas. Todas as precauções tomadas por Voldemort para evitar a morte haviam sido em vão e ele, por fim, morrera. O mundo bruxo estava em festa. Muitas famílias contavam mortos e feridos graves, mas o mundo bruxo estava em festa.  
  
Sirius correu os olhos pela mesa. Jane e Remus, de mãos dadas, ouviam o discurso de Dumbledore. Ela estava em Hogwarts pela primeira vez, e recebera um feitiço especial para poder ver a escola como realmente era. Rony parecia ter-se recuperado completamente; os cabelos outrora castanhos de Hermione seriam azul- escuros para sempre, efeito colateral da poção de cura que ela tomara, mas combinavam com seus olhos, que agora eram de um azul profundo.  
  
Sua prima Tonks ainda não podia falar. Levaria talvez uns dois anos para que sua fala se normalizasse totalmente, mas Charles, o noivo dela, entendia muito bem sua linguagem de sinais. Arthur e Molly mostravam no rosto sinais da dor que era perder dois filhos em um espaço de tempo tão curto; nas paredes do salão, os retratos sorridentes de Bill e Percy Weasley estavam junto de tantos outros heróis da guerra. "Tantos jovens se foram agora, exatamente como há 17 anos". Apesar da tristeza, Sirius sorriu para os retratos de Lily e James Potter.  
  
Draco estava abraçado a Harry, com a cabeça apoiada no ombro dele, e não parecia prestar a atenção no que o líder da Ordem da Fênix dizia. Sirius ainda tinha viva na memória a expressão desesperada do jovem sonserino quando todos haviam achado que Harry ia morrer também. Se não fosse Draco, talvez Harry realmente não encontrasse motivos para voltar. Mas não fora apenas por Draco, fora por todos eles, os amigos que tinham se tornado a sua família, que Harry voltara.  
  
Gina Weasley, sentada junto aos gêmeos, era só sorrisos, e Sirius podia apostar que os três tramavam alguma coisa. Vendo-os assim era difícil imaginar o quanto eles haviam sido fundamentais nas batalhas e o quanto a jovem bruxinha era poderosa. Neville estava sentado debaixo do retrato dos pais dele, um retrato antigo onde Frank e Alice pareciam a imagem do casal feliz.  
  
McGonagall se aposentara. Tudo o que ela passara no final da guerra a forçara a isso, mas a antiga mestra, que continuaria como consultora da escola, estava no banquete, e Sirius tinha certeza de que ela se manteria bastante ocupada.  
  
Então o olhar dele pousou no novo vice-diretor de Hogwarts, e seu coração acelerou o ritmo.  
  
Todos os dias, desde a derrota de Voldemort, Sirius fazia três coisas. A primeira: agradecia aos céus por Severus ter sobrevivido. Entendia a dor que se apossara de Draco, porque por dois intermináveis dias Severus estivera desaparecido, e todos o acreditavam morto. Conseguira voltar, ferido, fraco, mas vivo. A segunda coisa que fazia era prometer a si mesmo que falaria com Snape, que se arriscaria e diria a ele tudo o que sentia. E, na hora de dormir, invariavelmente, fazia uma terceira coisa: xingava-se de covarde e fraco por não ter falado ainda.  
  
Os aplausos indicavam o final do discurso. E o banquete começou. Era uma festa para os membros da Ordem; as comemorações oficiais ainda eram feitas de tempos em tempos, mas naquele dia Dumbledore reunira os que haviam lutado juntos. Ele providenciara uma mesa redonda, com a do rei Arthur das histórias antigas.  
  
Depois de algum tempo, as pessoas começaram a trocar de lugar, se aproximando dos que não viam há algum tempo para falar com os amigos. E foi Hagrid que veio se sentar ao lado de Sirius.  
  
-E então, Sirius, agora que já pode mostrar a cara por aí, qual o primeiro lugar aonde você quer ir? – Peter Pettigrew fora preso e interrogado sob efeito do Veritaserum; Sirius era enfim um homem livre.  
  
-Já fui. Fui ao Três Vassouras, Hagrid. Em parte para pagar a Rosmerta a comida que roubei de lá nos últimos tempos, e em parte para rir com ela e tomar uma cerveja na frente de todos.  
  
-Não houve problemas? Houve?  
  
-Não, passei de monstro assassino a herói popular com uma notícia do Profeta Diário. – Sirius se referia à cobertura da historia de Rabicho pelo jornal.  
  
No final do banquete, os mais jovens iniciaram um baile, e Sirius, sem vontade de dançar, se refugiou em uma das janelas do salão. Harry e Draco vieram lhe fazer companhia.  
  
-Se escondendo pelos cantos, Sirius?  
  
-Velhos hábitos, Draco.  
  
Depois de alguns minutos de uma conversa que não levava a nada, Draco pediu licença. Era óbvio que ele e Harry tinham combinado algo.  
  
-Sabe o que me impressiona, Sirius? A quantidade de casais que têm se formado entre as pessoas mais próximas de nós.  
  
"Onde Harry quer chegar com isso? Oh não! Ele sabe".  
  
-Acho que é a proximidade da morte que faz isso, Harry.  
  
-Talvez. O que eu sei é que o dia em que precisei de mais coragem na minha vida foi quando fui atrás do Draco na torre de astronomia. – Harry deu um pequeno sorriso com a lembrança. – Sabe, ele costumava se refugiar lá para ficar sozinho. Fazia tempo que eu estava vigiando ele pelo Mapa do Maroto. Eu tinha medo por ele. Medo da vingança do pai dele, ou de que alguém que não gostasse de Lucius o atacasse pensando... sei lá, ferir Lucius por meio de Draco. Eu ficava vendo ele lá sozinho e tudo que eu queria era correr para lá e cuidar dele, dizer tudo o que eu sentia, tocar nele.  
  
Sirius estava surpreso. Harry nunca fora muito dado a confidências e agora estava abrindo a alma para ele.  
  
-Então um dia eu fui. Nunca precisei de tanta coragem na minha vida como para sair do salão da Grifinória, atravessar o castelo, ir até a torre e encarar Draco. Eu não me lembro o que falei, só me lembro do medo de que ele dissesse não e risse de mim, eu achava que isso iria me matar. E do medo maior ainda de que ele dissesse sim, e aí eu não sabia o que poderia acontecer. Eu achava que perderia o controle da minha vida. Além de tudo, tinha a complicação de nós dois sermos homens. Eu fui criado entre trouxas, e você sabe que os trouxas pensam muito diferente da gente nesse lance de amor entre pessoas do mesmo sexo.  
  
-Eu sei. Deve ter sido difícil para você encarar isso.  
  
-Foi difícil, sim. Foi difícil explicar isso pro Draco também. Ele não entende muita coisa de trouxas. Mas o que eu quero falar com você não é isso. Eu quero contar é o que senti quando terminei de falar, antes mesmo de Draco responder. Eu senti minha alma leve, me senti inteiro, Sirius. Você entende o que eu quero dizer. Eu soube que conseguiria lidar com o que viesse. E me senti pronto para lutar pelo Draco também. Felizmente, não foi necessário. Draco disse sim e, ao invés de perder o controle da minha vida, eu me senti melhor dentro da minha própria pele – Harry concluiu com um sorriso alegre.  
  
Sirius ficou olhando para Harry. Seu afilhado era um grande homem, sem sombra de dúvida. Ao invés de ele aconselhar Harry, era Harry quem o estava aconselhando.  
  
Ainda sem saber o que dizer ou fazer em seguida, Sirius viu Draco, que se aproximara sem que ele percebesse, lhe estendendo um pergaminho. Era o Mapa do Maroto, e Draco estava lhe mostrando um pontinho "Severus Snape" se afastando do castelo e se dirigindo para a beira do lago.  
  
Pela primeira vez em quase 18 anos, Sirius deu o sorriso que derretera tantos corações em Hogwarts. Olhou para os retratos de Lily e James:  
  
-Vocês iam rir muito disso, especialmente você, Pontas.  
  
Pegou o mapa da mão do Draco e pediu aos garotos:  
  
– Não deixem ninguém vir atrás de mim, não pretendo voltar tão cedo.  
  
Saiu do salão o mais discretamente que conseguiu, mas foi acompanhado pelo sorriso de Remus e pelo olhar cintilante de Dumbledore.  
  
Sirius se afastava rapidamente do castelo. Assumira a forma canina porque assim corria mais. Só foi alcançar Severus quando este já tinha contornado boa parte do lago e se refugiado numa clareira às suas margens, de onde não podia ver o castelo nem dele ser visto.  
  
Apesar do andar normalmente silencioso que tinha quando na forma de cão, Sirius deve ter feito algum barulho, pois Severus se voltou quando ele chegou na beirada da clareira. Sob o olhar intrigado de Severus, Sirius se aproximou e apoiou as patas dianteiras no ombro de Snape. Voltou à forma humana segurando o professor de poções pelo ombro e com os olhos fixos nos dele.  
  
-Preciso falar com você, Severus.  
  
-Aconteceu algo no castelo? Dumbledore...  
  
-Não. – Sirius interrompeu, tentando encontrar a forma certa de dizer. – Está tudo bem. Sou eu quem precisa falar com você.  
  
Sirius o soltou e andou agitado na clareira. "Merda! Como se diz para um sujeito com que você brigou a vida toda que está apaixonado por ele?".  
  
-Sirius, você parece um cachorro perseguindo o próprio rabo. Fique quieto e me diga o que você quer.  
  
-Perseguir meu próprio rabo pode ser divertido, e eu não estou me divertindo agora. – Sirius respirou fundo. – Droga. Eu não sei por onde começar.  
  
-Você está me deixando preocupado. Aconteceu algo, Sirius? – Severus parou na frente de Sirius, forçando-o a ficar quieto e olhar para ele.  
  
-Eu sou péssimo com palavras. Ok. Sem enrolação. Uma demonstração prática.  
  
Talvez fossem os 12 anos em Azkaban; talvez Sirius nunca tivesse tido realmente juízo; talvez alguma coisa houvesse se desarranjado no cérebro dele quando caíra através do véu da morte. Ou talvez fosse realmente muito difícil para ele dizer algo que não conseguia ainda entender.  
  
Sirius puxou o rosto de Severus para junto do seu e o beijou. Simplesmente beijou. Sem dar tempo de Snape pensar ou reagir, colou os lábios nos de Severus e tentou expressar por meio de um beijo toda a paixão que estava sentindo.  
  
Preparou-se para ser empurrado, amaldiçoado, ameaçado de morte. Preparou-se para ter de lidar com um Snape furioso e pronto para arrasá-lo. Mas Severus passou os braços pelas costas de Sirius e o trouxe mais para perto enquanto entreabria os lábios para receber a língua exigente do animago.  
  
O beijo se aprofundou. Ser correspondido daquela forma enlouquecia Sirius. Era como se a paixão de um ampliasse o que o outro sentia. Todo o tempo que eles haviam se contido explodia naquele beijo, jogando por terra qualquer reserva que um deles pudesse ter.  
  
Quando se afastaram, Sirius encarou os olhos de Severus, e os viu pela primeira vez totalmente livres da oclumencia. A expressão era inconfundível. Paixão. De uma intensidade que causava vertigem em Sirius, e o fazia querer mergulhar ainda mais fundo na alma daquele homem.  
  
-O que você tinha para me dizer, Sirius? – A voz de Severus era baixa, rouca e tão sensual que parecia incendiar a coluna de Sirius.  
  
-Que eu enlouqueci de vez. Que não tem mais cura. Eu me apaixonei por você. O próximo passo é o Saint Mungo – Sirius respondeu, roçando os lábios no pescoço de Severus.  
  
-Eu sei como é. Padeço do mesmo mal. Acredito que devo pedir que nos coloquem no mesmo quarto. – Severus encostou os lábios na boca de Sirius e colou o corpo no dele. – Isso não tem cura.  
  
-Me trancar no mesmo quarto que você é exatamente o que eu tenho em mente. – Através das vestes, eles sentiam o roçar dos seus membros excitados.  
  
Snape se limitou a beijá-lo, invadindo sua boca e acariciando seu corpo.  
  
Já próximo de um descontrole total, Severus se afastou um pouco, sem, no entanto, sair dos braços de Sirius.  
  
-Nunca o Castelo me pareceu tão longe. – Ele inclinou a cabeça para trás buscando ar.  
  
-Por que você quer ir para o Castelo? Precisa falar com alguém logo agora? –A fingida inocência de Sirius não convenceria ninguém.  
  
-Pretendia trancar você em um quarto para chamar os curandeiros.  
  
-Hummmm. Claro. E nos encontrarmos com um bando de gente que vai querer falar conosco. Eu não estou em condições de bater papo com Dumbledore. – Sirius puxou o quadril de Severus de encontro ao seu. – E nem você.  
  
-E você tem uma idéia melhor? – Severus conseguira desabotoar os dois botões superiores das vestes de Sirius e se dedicava a explorar com a língua a pele que ele desnudara.  
  
-Isso é bom. Isso é muito bom – Estava complicado manter a concentração desse jeito. – Eu tenho uma idéia, sim. Ai! Você me mordeu.  
  
-Doeu?  
  
-Você está mordendo um cachorro, Severus. Depois agüente as consequências. Me deixe concentrar.  
  
Apontando a varinha para o meio da clareira, Black criou uma tenda, cuja única entrada estava voltada para o leste, para o lago. Sirius puxou Severus para dentro.  
  
-Se conseguisse me concentrar faria algo mais sofisticado, mas minha mente está em outro lugar.  
  
Por dentro, a tenda era forrada por um tapete vermelho. Em um canto, havia um ninho de almofadas vermelhas e douradas. As paredes seguiam o mesmo padrão.  
  
-Grifinória demais. – E sem descolar os lábios dos de Sirius, Severus tornou as paredes verdes e substituiu as almofadas douradas por outras da mesma cor. – Bem melhor.  
  
-Eu vou te mostrar o que é bem melhor. – Usando a varinha, Sirius fez a capa de Severus escorregar lentamente até o chão, e enfeitiçou os botões da veste do outro bruxo para irem abrindo devagarzinho.  
  
Sirius beijava o peito de Severus à medida que ele ia sendo desnudado. Sentir-se ser despido daquele jeito era maravilhoso. Severus apontou a varinha para os pés de ambos e os deixou descalços, depois usou as mãos para soltar a capa de Sirius. Tirou os braços das mangas das vestes, deixando-a escorregar para o chão em companhia das capas. Sentia as mãos habilidosas de Sirius percorrendo-lhe as costas e puxando-o mais para perto, conduzindo-o para as almofadas. Quando seus pés tocaram a primeira almofada, Severus fez um feitiço que deixou Sirius completamente nu. Girando o corpo, deitou Black nas almofadas e despindo a cueca se colocou por cima dele.  
  
Severus usou os lábios, a língua, as mãos para enlouquecer Sirius. Ele ia percorrendo o caminho do rosto do animago até sua mais que evidente ereção. Quando a boca de Severus tocou pela primeira vez o membro rígido de Sirius, este se rendeu totalmente. A sensação de prazer que ele há muito não experimentava o subjugou. Os gemidos roucos dele estimulavam Severus a levá- lo ainda mais longe. Sirius sentiu os dedos de Severus o preparando para ser penetrado e abriu as pernas para lhe dar maior acesso. Com a boca, Severus se dedicava a enlouquecer Sirius, usava a língua e os lábios pelo corpo do amante. Pequenas mordidas provocavam gemidos excitados do animago. Então Severus se concentrou em lamber e sugar o membro ereto de Sirius, enquanto o penetrava com os dedos, arrancando gritos roucos de prazer dos lábios do amante.  
  
O cheiro, os gemidos e o gosto de Sirius ameaçavam o controle de Severus, mas ele queria primeiro proporcionar prazer a Sirius. O animago contorcia- se sob a intensidade do que sentia, todo seu corpo pulsava; ele mergulhou em um mundo de sensações até explodir num orgasmo avassalador, gemendo o nome do amante. Ainda trêmulo e sentindo no corpo as descargas de energia, Sirius puxou Severus para cima dele. Podia sentir o gosto do próprio gozo nos lábios dele. Precisava desesperadamente beijar aquele homem.  
  
-Eu quero você, Sirius – Severus murmurou contra os lábios dele. – Eu quero você agora.  
  
Sirius envolveu o quadril do amante com as pernas enquanto era beijado por ele, e chamou baixinho:  
  
-Vem. Sou seu todo seu.  
  
Severus tentou manter o controle enquanto penetrava Sirius. A princípio lenta e suavemente; no entanto, a medida que a expressão de entrega mesclada a prazer e dor que ele via no rosto do animago o enlouquecia, passou a penetrá-lo com mais força.  
  
Severus sentiu as unhas de Sirius em suas costas; os arranhões deixariam marcas, mas no momento só o excitavam mais. Sirius puxou a cabeça de Severus e mordeu seus lábios, o gosto de sangue excitando ainda mais o professor.  
  
Naquele transe de prazer em que Severus mergulhou, ele estava sensível a tudo, ao cheiro de Sirius, ao gosto do suor dele e à expressão do rosto do animago, que passava de uma submissão suave quando gemia diante das estocadas de Severus a um desejo selvagem que fazia Sirius gemer, pedir mais e beijar o amante de forma insana. Sentindo Severus próximo ao clímax, Sirius murmurou ao seu ouvido:  
  
-Eu sonhei com isso por muito tempo. Sou seu, Severus, completamente seu. Você é meu amor, minha paixão. Ah....Merlin! isso é .... ah.... perfeito!  
  
A respiração entrecortada do amante, somada a sua voz rouca e ao que ele dizia, levaram Severus a explodir de prazer, tal como Sirius um pouco antes, sem controle, sem limites, em uma entrega total, para depois cair arfante nos braços do animago.  
  
Sirius estava recostado nas almofadas da cama com Severus aninhado no seu peito. Um silêncio confortável caíra sobre a tenda, até que Severus olhou para Sirius e falou:  
  
-Vai ser uma confusão dos diabos de agora para frente.  
  
-No que você está pensando? Na reação das pessoas? Ou em ter de se relacionar comigo? – Enquanto falava, Sirius acariciava o rosto e os cabelos de Severus.  
  
-Eu estava pensando só em nós dois. Mas acho que as pessoas também vão se espantar.  
  
-Remus sabe.  
  
-Você disse a ele?  
  
-Não. Ele percebeu e me confrontou. Chamou-me de covarde, na realidade. Draco e Harry também sabem.  
  
-Fomos os últimos a perceber, Sirius?  
  
-Eu sei disso há muito tempo. Remus tinha razão: eu estava com medo.  
  
-Medo de mim, Black? – Snape simulou seu olhar frio e seu ar mais arrogante.  
  
-Medo de mim, seu tolo. – Sirius puxou o amante mais para perto – Medo de me perder nos seus olhos para sempre. Mas exatamente o que eu quero agora. Perder-me nos seus olhos.  
  
-Não sou uma pessoa fácil, Sirius. Nem você tampouco.  
  
-Não. Não somos. Mas quem disse que eu gosto do que é fácil?  
  
-Sirius, isso é tão bobo! – Mas Severus não pôde evitar sorrir ao ouvir aquilo. – Sabe, eu nunca quis um bicho de estimação. Acho que agora arrumei um cachorro e uma dor de cabeça ao mesmo tempo.  
  
-Isso não é nada romântico. Vem cá. Vou lhe mostrar o tamanho da sua dor de cabeça, Severus. –Sirius o deitou nas almofadas ficando por cima, e sorriu provocante. – Agora sou eu quem vai sentir o gosto do seu prazer. Você agora é meu, Severus.  
  
Severus segurou o rosto de Sirius:  
  
-Moruame. – Severus abraçou o animago. – Domauame - sussurrou.  
  
-O que isso quer dizer, Severus?  
  
-Meu amor, meu amado.  
  
Sirius fitou Severus com os olhos brilhando de uma emoção que nunca experimentara antes. Ficou parado olhando para Severus, que tinha um ar inseguro, como se temesse que Sirius não gostasse do que ele dissera. Por fim, aproximou os lábios dos do outro bruxo e falou baixinho, só para Severus:  
  
-Isso é romântico, domauame. Isso é lindo, moruame.  
  
Sirius beijou Severus com doçura, que foi lentamente sendo substituída por paixão. Os corpos dos dois já mostravam o quão excitados eles estavam, e Sirius, deitado por cima de Severus, prendeu os braços do amante na cama.  
  
-Você é meu, Severus. – Snape sentia-se derreter diante do olhar possessivo e apaixonado de Sirius.  
  
-Então me toma para você, moruame.  
  
A língua de Sirius desenhou o contorno da boca de Severus, que tentou abraçá-lo, sendo contido pelo animago.  
  
-Quietinho. Agora você vai ficar bem quietinho! – O sorriso provocante de Sirius causou arrepios em Severus.  
  
Sirius beijou os lábios, o pescoço e o peito de Severus. Quando atingiu os mamilos do outro bruxo, ele os sugou, brincou com eles com a ponta da língua e, olhando nos olhos de Severus, mordeu-os, arrancando um gemido rouco do amante  
  
Soltando os braços de Severus, Sirius passou as unhas por seu peito, enquanto abocanhava o membro completamente rígido de Snape.  
  
-Ah, Sirius!  
  
Sirius provocava Severus com a língua e os lábios. Devolvendo o prazer que recebera há pouco, com os dedos ele testava a entradinha de Severus, que gemia e se agarrava com força aos cabelos de Sirius.  
  
Severus gemia descontrolado. Nunca antes se entregara dessa forma à paixão. Sirius sugava o membro de Severus, brincando com a íngua em torno da glande e lambendo toda a extensão do órgão ereto. O animago provocava o amante deixando os dentes rasparem de leve na pele sensível e depois voltando a sugá-lo hora com força, hora gentilmente. Snape gemia o nome de Sirius totalmente entregue ao prazer que o amante lhe proporcionava, e foi com o nome de sirius nos lábios que Severus se entregou a um orgasmo intenso.  
  
Ainda tonto de prazer, sentiu os lábios possessivos de Sirius tomarem os seus, ainda com o gosto de seu gozo neles. A língua exigente de Sirus invadiu sua boca enquanto ele sentia o roçar da ereção do animago na sua barriga.  
  
-Faça comigo o que quiser, Sirius! –Severus abriu os braços e se entregou ao amante de vez.  
  
Sorrindo sedutoramente Sirius o fez virar de lado e o abraçou por trás.  
  
-Você me quer, Severus?  
  
-Quero. Quero muito.  
  
A voz de ambos estava rouca e não era mais que um sussurro.  
  
-Então pede, moruame.  
  
-Me possua, domauame. Torne-me seu.  
  
Sirius não se fez de rogado. Possuiu Severus, contendo-se para não machucá- lo. O cheiro do amante tirava seu equilíbrio e o deixava cheio de um desejo selvagem.  
  
Envolvendo o Severus nos braços, Sirius o penetrava e gemia no seu ouvido. Primeiro gentilmente, quase que com reverencia. Quando sentiu o corpo de Snape se acostumando com o seu ele aumentou gradualmente a força com que possuía o amante.  
  
-Severus.... oh Merlim! Eu estou louco por você!  
  
Ele movia-se dentro de Severus e sentia uma energia e uma paixão totalmente diferente de tudo que experimentara antes; mais intensa, mais real.  
  
Snape virou o rosto para trás, sentindo os movimentos do amante se intensificarem, e beijou os lábios de Sirius.  
  
-Você é minha vida, meu amor – sussurrou, pouco antes de sentir Sirius se entregar ao prazer.  
  
Ainda tremendo pelo êxtase compartilhado, Sirius fez Severus se virar de frente para ele e, envolvendo o quadril do amante com as pernas, beijou-o terna e suavemente.  
  
Quando Severus acordou algum tempo depois, sentiu o peso da cabeça de Sirius em seu ombro. Era uma sensação estranha acordar abraçado a ele. Há muito tempo Snape não acordava abraçado a ninguém. O corpo saciado, a alma em paz; nunca Severus sentira tanta calma ao amanhecer.  
  
Ele se ajeitou na cama, mantendo Sirius junto ao seu corpo, e olhou para a porta da tenda que eles haviam esquecido aberta na noite anterior. O sol começava a nascer. Manteve os olhos no mais suave espetáculo da natureza enquanto acariciava os cabelos do amante adormecido.  
  
Sirius acordou devagar e, seguindo a linha do olhar de Severus, fitou o sol nascente.  
  
-É uma tolice romântica, Severus. Mas hoje o sol parece nascer só para nós.  
  
Hogwarts – 11/08/2003  
  
Severus estava recostado nas almofadas da cama com Sirius recostado no seu colo. Eles haviam enfeitiçado um prato de frutas para que flutuasse ao alcance das mãos e bebiam o vinho forte, de que ambos gostavam, em taças de cristal. Os corpos exaustos, e ainda letárgicos pelo prazer que haviam se dado, eles se dedicavam a trocar caricias e a conversar. Lentamente eles escorregaram para o sono, se aninhando um nos braços do outro.  
  
Severus acordou junto com o nascer do sol, não se deu ao trabalho de acordar Sirius; limitou-se a ver seu espetáculo favorito e voltou a dormir nos braços do inesperado amor da sua vida. 


End file.
